Saffron Rising
by Sylibane Eclypse
Summary: Saffron is a loner who wants no part in the conflict of LavaClan, AuroraClan, and TempestClan. But LavaClan drags him with a prophecy... T to be safe. Better reveiw inside! I don't own Warriors.
1. Intro Summary

Tired of the same old, same old cliché Warriors fanfics with a straightforward plotline in which a Clan cat thinks they're completely normal until a prophecy falls out of nowhere and turns them into a great hero? Or where a Clan finds an outsider, takes them in and all is happy and fluffy, or they become an oh-hero-chosen-by-StarClan? I am. That's why I'm writing Saffron Rising.

_The north wind will rise, thunder will crash and fire will burn brighter than ever. Lies will be spread and blood will be spilled. The cat with the eyes of the stars will save what is most important…_

Saffron is a loner who wants nothing more than to live a peaceful life with a nice bit of territory. But this chance is taken away from him when he's captured by a group of cats called LavaClan. LavaClan's leader believes that Saffron is the cat in a prophecy sent to them from their ancestors. She's sure that Saffron will be able to restore the warrior code to two rival Clans, AuroraClan and TempestClan. And LavaClan is going to make sure Saffron fulfills his destiny.

But is LavaClan the good guys? Are AuroraClan and TempestClan really the villains? Who – or what – is killing off cats? And how in StarClan's name is Saffron going to save what is most important if he doesn't want to?


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**LavaClan**

**Leader:** Smokestar – jet black she-cat with grey paw pads

**Deputy:** Emberheart – ginger tom with golden eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Pinewhisker – dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes **apprentice: Swallowwing**

**Warriors:**

Cindertail – dark grey tabby tom

Ashflower – dark grey tabby she-cat (Cindertail's sister)

Magmaheat – bright ginger tom **apprentice: Sparkpaw**

Sprucestripe – brown tabby she-cat with white paws (Pinewhisker's sister)

Barkclaw – dark brown tabby tom (Pinewhisker and Sprucestripe's father) **apprentice: Spiritpaw**

Stonejaw – square-jawed grey longhaired tom **apprentice: Auburnpaw**

Dustfur – very light brown she-cat **apprentice: Firepaw**

Jadepool – grey she-cat with green eyes

Redclaw – bright ginger tom **apprentice: Yarrowpaw**

Briarpetal – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Mousenose – light brown tom; youngest warrior in LavaClan

**Apprentices:**

Swallowwing – brown and white tom

Sparkpaw – speckled ginger tom (Emberheart's son)

Firepaw – bright ginger she-cat with golden eyes (Sparkpaw's sister)

Yarrowpaw – brown and white she-cat

Auburnpaw – brown tabby she-cat

Spiritpaw – black and white tom

**Queens:**

Speckleleaf – speckled light ginger she-cat with green eyes; Emberheart's mate, expectant with their second litter

Brightglow – tan she-cat with yellow eyes; mother of Cindertail's kits

**Kits:**

Brightglow's kits: Silverkit (light grey she-cat), Goldkit (tan tom with gold eyes), Jaggedkit (light brown tabby tom) and Glowkit (white she-cat)

**Elders:**

Glowingcoal – black tom with golden markings around his eyes

Foxtail – ginger tom with black tail-tip

Squirrelpelt – dark red she-cat

**AuroraClan**

**Leader:** Icestar – grey and white tom

**Deputy:** Windtail – blue-grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Flickerlight – ginger tabby tom; physically weak, prone to passing out

**Warriors:**

Tanglefur – brown longhaired tom

Troutfin – dark grey tom

Frostpool – white she-cat **apprentice: Shadepaw**

Riverspirit – blue-grey she-cat (sister of Windtail) **apprentice: Stormpaw**

Rustlepelt – brown longhaired tom (father of Tanglefur and Owlwing)

Weaseltail – dark ginger tom (father of Flickerlight)

Brookfang – light brown she-cat (mother of Flickerlight, sister of Rustlepelt and Troutfin)

Wolfshadow – dark grey she-cat with blue eyes; youngest AuroraClan warrior (daughter of Frostpool and Troutfin, first litter)

**Apprentices:**

Stormpaw – dark grey tom with almost violet eyes (son of Frostpool and Troutfin, second litter)

Shadepaw – black she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Owlwing – dark brown she-cat; mother of Icestar's kits and Tangelfur's sister

**Kits:**

Owlwing has newborn two kits, believed to be one male and one female. Their pelts are still black, and have not been named yet

**Elders:**

Snowfeather – solid white longhaired tom

**TempestClan**

**Leader:** Rainstar – slender dappled grey she-cat with intense green-blue eyes

**Deputy:** Liontooth – light ginger longhaired tom

**Medicine Cat: **Risingwind – grey and white tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Swiftfoot – light brown tabby tom **apprentice: Palepaw**

Mistcloud – dappled grey she-cat (Rainstar and Swiftfoot's daughter) **apprentice: Thunderpaw**

Duskfrost – dark grey tom with blue eyes **apprentice: Tigerpaw**

Skystorm – dark grey, light grey and white tom with amber eyes (Risingwind's brother) **apprentice: Darkpaw**

Lightningtail – black, gold and white she-cat with green eyes

Fogfoot – grey longhaired tom with dark paws

Turtlespots – tortoiseshell she-cat

Harenose – dark grey tom with bright pink nose

Ashtail – light grey she-cat; youngest warrior in TempestClan

**Apprentices:**

Thunderpaw – brown and ginger tom with white belly (Liontooth and Mistcloud's son)

Darkpaw – black and white tom (first son of Duskfrost and Cloudfur)

Palepaw – creamy-colored she-cat (Thunderpaw's brother)

Tigerpaw – dark ginger tabby she-cat (Darkpaw's sister)

**Queens:**

Cloudfur – white she-cat; mother of Duskfrost's kits

Nightfoot – black she-cat; expecting Skystorm's kits

**Kits:**

Cloudfur's kits – Grasskit (light brown tom), Dawnkit (dark grey she-cat)

**Elders:**

Rabbitfur – old grey tom (Rainstar and Ashtail's father)

Silverwhisker – small silver she-cat (Skystorm and Risingwind's mother)

**DreamClan**

Note: DreamClan is like StarClan, so not all members of DreamClan are featured

Phoenixstar – dark ginger tom with white belly and green eyes; credited with teaching Lavastar, Aurorastar and Tempeststar the warrior code

Ghostwing – silver and white she-cat, Phoenixstar's mate and companion; also credited with helping to create the Clans

Lavastar – brown and ginger long-haired cat; first leader of LavaClan

Aurorastar – blue-grey and white she-cat with blue eyes; first leader of AuroraClan

Tempeststar – golden tabby tom with black stripes; first leader of TempestClan

Bearfang – large dark brown tom with long fur; former TempestClan warrior

Lightwing – pale yellow she-cat; former LavaClan medicine cat

Eagleclaw – light brown tom; former LavaClan warrior

Navystar – dark blue she-cat; former leader of AuroraClan

Drizzlestripe – grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes; former AuroraClan warrior

Nightheart – solid black tom; former AuroraClan warrior

**Wolves**

**Alpha male: **Corros – pure white male wolf; Breal and Sunder's father

**Alpha female: **Sharned – grey she-wolf; Corros's mate and mother of Breal and Sunder

**Others:**

Breal – black she-wolf; Sunder's sister and Sharned and Corros's daughter

Sunder - russet-colored male wolf; Breal's brother and Sharned and Corros's son

**Cats outside Clans**

Saffron – tawny-colored tom with a yellow marking in the shape of a four-pointed star over his left eye

Any similarity in name or personality to any characters created by any fanfiction writer is purely coincidence. Any similarity in name to any of Erin Hunter's characters is also coincidence; some of these are, however, expies for canons.


	3. Prologue: Pinewhisker's vision

Prologue: the cat with the eyes of the stars

Pinewhisker had been to NightClan's territory in her dreams before. For the most part, it looked the same as the real world – except for the sky. For some reason, the stars were even brighter against an even blacker night. Sometimes, there were shimmering traces of rose or turquoise on the horizon.

"Hello?" she called. Normally, when she entered the spirits' hunting grounds, there was already one of her ancestors waiting for her. "Hello?"

She glanced over her shoulder to see two glimmering cats. "Pinewhisker, my dear?" the ghost of a pale ginger she-cat purred as she approached.

"Lightwing?"

The former medicine cat of LavaClan's eyes narrowed in the cat equivalent of a smile. "Pinewhisker, my old apprentice! How are you? How is your Clan?"

Pinewhisker nodded, swallowing. "Greetings, Lightwing. LavaClan thrives…" her voice trailed off as she glanced at the other cat. "Who's with you?"

The tomcat stepped forward, his tail rising in greeting. "I am Eagleclaw, Lightwing's brother. I passed before you could remember me. I am honored to meet you."

"And I am honored to meet you," Pinewhisker muttered. "Lightwing? Did you want to tell me something?"

"Yes," Lightwing mewed softly. "I – I have grave news. You have to tell Smokestar… Emberheart…everyone." She took a deep breath. "Look above."

Startled, Pinewhisker glanced skyward. The formerly starlit heavens were shrouded in storm clouds. Were those wolves she heard? For a moment, Pinewhisker thought she saw cats leaping a stream, but the vision was gone in a blink.

"The north wind will rise, thunder will crash and fire will burn brighter than ever. Lies will be spread and blood will be spilled." Lightwing's eyes seemed to blaze with intensity. "The cat with the eyes of the stars will save what is most important."

Nodding, Pinewhisker closed her eyes. "North wind will rise…thunder will crash…fire will burn brighter than ever…Lies will be spread and blood will be spilled…"

She opened her eyes to find herself back in her den at camp. Her apprentice, Swallowwing, was out – probably trying to collect supplies before bareleaf finally settled in.

"You look troubled," a voice purred softly behind her.

Startled, Pinewhisker whipped around, fur rising. "Smokestar! You didn't have to startle me like that."

"My apologies for frightening you," the LavaClan leader purred. "I sensed something was happening, so I came down here. You talked in your sleep. I presume you were speaking with DreamClan?"

"T-that wasn't the whole thing. 'The cat with the eyes of the stars will save what is most important'. Lightwing was there, as was her brother, Eagleclaw – wait a minute, why _was_ he there?"

Smokestar's ears briefly flicked backwards. "Don't worry about that. Our Clan will be entering a period of great distress soon, clearly. We will both be needed. Perhaps you will fulfill your destiny as the great medicine cat Lightwing knew you'd become."

"Yes. My destiny as a medicine cat," Pinewhisker repeated, nearly choking on the words. "Smokestar, what will this cat with the eyes of the stars save?"

Smokestar turned to face her medicine cat, who had stood. "What will the cat with stars' save? Think, Pinewhisker. Only the warrior code can be described as what is most important."


	4. Smokestar's Visitor

Author's notes: Chapter one time! Now with (hopefully) less awkward dialogue and

I do not own _Warriors. _I did, however, create these OCs.

The air up here was _cold. _It seemed to go right through Saffron's pelt, freezing his bones. Hopefully, he'd be able to find a more comfortable home before the freezing time truly set in. Hmmm…that pine forest looked like it would be far warmer, or at least be able to block the wind. He stepped into the dark trees. Strange…outside these woods, no plant grew taller than a twoleg, yet here was a whole area thick with pines.

Saffron slowed to a halt and sniffed a tree; it had been scent-marked, and recently too. Clearly, some cat had territory nearby.

_One cat can't have the whole forest and mountain as territory, _he reminded himself. Surely, some part of this wood belonged to no one…

He'd been walking for several minutes when he scented squirrel. Saffron's mouth watered; he hadn't had anything that delicious ever since he left the forest of his birth, far away from this desolate place. Besides, he loved the taste of squirrel, no matter what. He crouched, preparing to pounce on the ginger creature as it nibbled on something beneath a pine tree.

"Hey! You!"

The squirrel, hearing the yowl, shot away. Saffron jumped out of his hunting crouch, started.

Six cats emerged from the trees, moving slowly towards Saffron. They didn't look happy to see him, and they all looked strong.

"Uh, hey," Saffron called, his fur instinctually rising. "Am I on your territory?"

"Yes," a dark grey tabby snapped, claws unsheathed.

"Oh, sorry then," Saffron mewed, backing away. "I don't know this place – I'm new 'round here, see – and – "

He was interrupted by the wail of a female cat in the back of the group. "Look at 'im! Look at 'is eyes!"

Saffron scowled. Yes, the marking over his left eye was unusual, but it frustrated him that cats always felt the need to point it out. Did they always shout out "hey, you have stripes!" to tabbies or "your fur is long!" to longhairs? No.

"It's _'im_," the she-cat continued. "It 'as to be 'im. Look at 'is eyes!"

"Yeah, my eyes," Saffron replied weakly. "I know, it's an interesting mark, isn't it?"

"Int'resting? _Int'resting?_" The she-cat's voice reached an even higher pitch; she sounded fanatical, if not maniacal. "It's a star! 'E 'as the eyes of the stars!"

"Okay," Saffron commented. "I'll just leave…"

He turned to run deeper into the forest and found him nose-to-nose with one of the cats – a big ginger tom with golden eyes, like an owl's.

"They'll be no 'just leaving'," the ginger tom growled. He swiped a paw at Saffron, who bolted towards the heart of the forest.

The she-cat shouted, "Wait! Stop! You _have _to come with us!" but he didn't stop. He seemed to be following a trail; he could feel the pawprints of others beneath him as he fled.

He spotted a hollow log, lying like a tunnel through a wall of dense pine branches and brambles. Saffron ducked into it and began to crawl through. He wondered if his pursuers even knew about the tunnel. He hoped they didn't.

Once he was through, Saffron realized he'd made a very bad mistake. He'd escaped a group of six cats – only to find himself in a clearing facing more like twenty.

Oddly enough, the cats didn't attack. They all backed away, hissing among each other – except for one. The black she-cat approached Saffron calmly with an almost arrogant manner in her stride. She seemed to be examining him, especially his left eye. Her keen stare made Saffron feel uncomfortable.

Finally, she spoke. "What is your name?"

"Saffron," Saffron replied cautiously.

She chirruped softly, as if his name amused her. "Saffron, what are you doing in our camp?"

"I was running from these other cats, so I ducked down the tunnel. I had no idea that it was your home. Sorry. I guess I should leave now." Ears twitching, he turned away.

"He can't leave!" a voice yowled from the crowd of cats. A brown tabby, similar-looking to the insane she-cat, pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "He has the eyes of the stars!"

"It's more like eye of the star," Saffron called over his shoulder. _Why__ are these cats obsessed with my marking?_

At that moment, the large ginger tom and the five others who'd gone after Saffron emerged through the tunnel. Saffron backed away, nearly crashing into the black she-cat.

"Smokestar!" the obsessed she-cat called, stepping out of the pack and raising her tail in greeting. "We've found 'im!"

"Excellent, Sprucestripe," the black cat, apparently named Smokestar, purred. She turned to the golden-yellow tom. "Saffron, come with me. I will explain everything."

Smokestar turned and padded towards another fallen, hollow tree. This one looked very old, and a rough hole had been knocked into the side, which she vanished through. Cautiously, Saffron followed her.

He found himself in what was presumably Smokestar's sleeping space. The she-cat was lounging on a bed of moss. "Please, lie down," she mewed. Saffron did so, uncomfortable from the small space.

"Okay," he breathed, trying to make himself seem as small as possible. "Could you please explain why all these cats are obsessed with my marking? I mean, I get that it looks kind of like a star, but, I mean, so what?"

Smokestar took a deep breath and stared straight into Saffron's bright yellow eyes. "Do you know what a prophecy is, Saffron?"

"Yes," Saffron replied, annoyed. "Why wouldn't I?" _Does she think I'm an idiot or something?_

"Good," Smokestar continued. "I don't know if cats outside the Clans are taught about such mystical things or not, since they have no beliefs."

Saffron felt a twinge of annoyance. This cat didn't know what she was talking about. Of course he knew about such things; his mother had told him all sorts of stories when he and his littermates were kittens.

Smokestar resumed talking. "In LavaClan, we have a cat known as a medicine cat. Along with healing the sick and injured cats of the Clan, the medicine cat may be given prophecies and visions by DreamClan. DreamClan is our ancestors who live in the stars, and they have great power."

Saffron nodded, though he didn't see how any of this tied into him and his marking.

"Two days ago, our medicine cat, Pinewhisker, had a vision and received a prophecy. 'The north wind will rise, thunder will crash and fire will burn brighter than ever. Lies will be spread and blood will be spilled. The cat with the eyes of the stars will save what is most important.'"

Saffron thought about this for a moment. "I get it. You think I am the cat with the eyes of the stars because of my marking."

Smokestar nodded in her usual calm manner.

Saffron laughed (or mrowwed). "Me? You want a hero, not a scrawny wanderer. Your 'cat of the stars' probably has some mystical power or whatnot."

The black she-cat crept forward and briefly kneaded his paw with her chest, causing him to start. "A hero? You look quite strong, dear Saffron. Why, if I did not know better, I would have taken you for one of my warriors!"

"Yes, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm not." _Besides, _he thought, _I don't want to be a hero. Bad stuff always happens to them, or they have no personality and walk over everyone. I like myself intact very much._

"Yet."

A spasm of annoyance shot through Saffron. "Yet? _Yet? _You want me as one of your warriors?"

"Not quite, Saffron. I'd like you to join my Clan. It is best that you stay with us," Smokestar explained. "That way, so that when your role in the prophecy comes to play, you will be ready."

"Ready to do what?" Saffron demanded. "If it's fighting, I'm not up for it. I don't have enemies and I like it that way."

"Save the warrior code," Smokestar mewed matter-of-factly.

"Warrior code?" of all the things he'd heard of today, this was the oddest. He'd always associated the term 'warrior' with a tough, fearsome cat who battled for the sake of battled and owed allegiance to no one, not these strangers.

"The warrior code is the set of rules that all Clan cats must live by," the black cat purred. "When lived by, peace and harmony prosper for many moons; when broken, war and disaster strike."

Saffron's ears twitched. "How does one _save _a set of rules? Rules aren't something you can touch, like a cat or an object."

"The other two Clans – AuroraClan and TempestClan – are much more willing to break the code than any LavaClan warrior. We fear that they will soon stop living by it, and without the honor and nobility of warriors, they will destroy us. Perhaps you will have to show them that they must put their paws on the correct path."

She stood. "We will talk more of this later. Though you are old enough to be a warrior (Saffron was nine moons old at the time), you lack the training; therefore, you will become an apprentice of LavaClan."

"Er, thanks, but I'll pass. Even if there is a prophecy about me, couldn't I just live in the woods outside the camp, without having to go through any of this?"

Smokestar blinked warmly. "Perhaps you simply don't understand; life in the Clan will do you better than life as a loner, all on your own."

Saffron stood and stepped out of the den. "I don't think it's that bad, alone…I'm not up for this."

Smokestar had stayed put. "What do you want, Saffron? Food? Shelter? Friends? A mate, children? LavaClan has all of those. I can't understand why you reject Clan life. On your own, you have no one else to help take care of you."

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Saffron turned and darted across camp, heading for the tunnel. One of the cats yowled at him, "Leavin' already?"

"Yeah," Saffron called back. "I'm outa-"

"NO!"

A streak of tabby fur shot through the air and struck him. Hard. His head spinning, Saffron tried to pull free from the cat's grip. He recognized her scent from the patrol – probably the loon. Her paw knocked his head against the ground…

"E'S STAYIN'! E'S STAYIN'!" a scream shrieked in his ear.

Saffron heard Smokestar's voice through the haze in his mind: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come forth for a Clan meeting." The colored blurs of cats drew close.

Smokestar's voice continued to speak: "From this day forth, until he earns his warrior name, he shall be known as Saffronpaw."

Saffronpaw? He'd never consented to let her change his name! "It's Saffron," he whispered, but no one heard him, and he felt too weak to speak any louder.

"Sprucestripe, you were Stonejaw's apprentice. He was as fine as a mentor as any cat could ask for, and now you must pass on your skills to your new apprentice. You will mentor Saffronpaw."

Saffron felt someone helping him up; he looked up and saw a blurry, brown-striped figure, who touched noses with him.

"Oh no, not you," he groaned; his paws slipped out from underneath him and he fell back to the ground, his head hurting even more.

"Saffronpaw…" far-away voices called as everything faded. "Saffronpaw…Saffronpaw…"


	5. Sprucestripe's Tour

Chapter two: Sprucestripe's tour

The reworking of Saffron Rising continues…

Disclaimer: I am not Erin Hunter, I do not own Warriors

Again, like I put on all of my stories: please review! Constructive criticism wanted, praise accepted.

"Mrmph…ow."

Eyes half-open, Saffron stretched and yawned. He looked around; he was on a moss bed in a den constructed of a cluster of boulders. The stench of strange plants hit his nose, and he flinched slightly.

A dark brown tabby slipped into the den, followed by a brown-and-white tom. The tabby strongly reminded Saffron of the crazy cat.

"Saffronpaw!" the tabby meowed; even her voice sounded like the crazy cat's yowl. "You're awake! All of us were worried when you fainted."

"Are you the medicine cat?" Saffron asked warily.

"Yes; my name is Pinewhisker, and this is my apprentice, Swallowwing." She indicated the tom, who raised his tail in greeting.

"Well then it's _your _fault I'm stuck here!" Saffron growled, rising to his paws and bearing his teeth.

Swallowwing stepped back, alarmed, but Pinewhisker held her ground. "What do you mean?" the she-cat snipped, fur sticking up slightly.

"Thanks to your stupid prophecy, I'm surrounded by idiots who think I'm a Chosen One or something!" Saffron snarled.

"I know what you're talking about, Saffronpaw-" Pinewhisker began.  
"SAFFRON! MY NAME IS SAFFRON!"

A cat rushed into the den – the large ginger tom who'd led the pack of cats that'd chased Saffron the day earlier. He looked as angry as Saffron felt. "Silence! Silence! How dare you act so disrespectful to a medicine cat, especially one who took care of you like this! An apprentice like you should-"

"What is going on?" a cool female voice asked. Smokestar slunk into the rocky den with her usual unruffled demeanor.

"Saffronpaw has been shouting at Pinewhisker," the ginger tom huffed. "He has no respect for such a wise cat!"

Smokestar rubbed her shoulder against the ginger cat's sides, eyelids fluttering. "Patience, Emberheart. He is new to the ways of our Clan. Saffronpaw, Sprucestripe is waiting for you."

"Oh, she is?" Glowering, Saffron shot past her into the clearing. Several cats were gathered in a clump by the food pile and were multitasking by grooming and talking at once.

"Sprucestripe!" Smokestar called. The crazy cat stopped talking to a tortoiseshell and rushed up to meet them, raising her tail.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "Oh I'm so excited…you're my first apprentice, you know, even though I've been a warrior for several moons now, and since you're the cat with the eyes of the stars and everything-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence properly due to Saffron jumping her. Emberheart pulled the loner off the warrior and pinned him to the ground.

"Ahem!" The LavaClan leader coughed, as if that hadn't just happened. "Sprucestripe, let's start Saffronpaw's training by taking him to see all the landmarks of the territory. Also, explain to him some of the rules of the code."

"Oh, okay!" The tabby headed for the hollow tree tunnel out of camp.

Emberheart removed his paws from Saffron, but continued to glower over him. "Smokestar, perhaps it would be best that another warrior accompanies them?"

_Blast, _Saffron thought, shakily standing.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt. Barkclaw! Take Spiritpaw and go with Sprucestripe and Saffronpaw!"

"Oh, hooray!" a small black-and-white tom barely beyond kitten-hood yipped, jumping to his paws. "I love going on patrols!" He and a very dark brown tabby joined them by the tunnel.

"It's not really a patrol, Spiritpaw," Sprucestripe chattered. The tabby – Barkclaw, presumably – nudged Saffron through the tunnel and into the thick forest.

"We're going to explain the warrior code to Saffronpaw, and show 'im the landmarks. You know, the AuroraClan stream, the TempestClan bridge, stuff like that." She stepped onto a path weaving among the trees. Spiritpaw raced after her; Barkclaw shoved Saffron along.

Sprucestripe resumed her babble. "So, the warrior code is the rules that Clan cats are supposed to live by. Sometimes, cats break the code, and have to be punished."

"But _what _are the stupid rules?" Saffron snapped, frustrated.

"Uh, you're like, supposed to be loyal to your Clan and protect it. Don't go onto the other Clan's territory, don't hunt on the other Clan's territory, you get it, right? Apprentices can't eat before they've hunted to feed the elders-"

"What if they're starving?"

Barkclaw snapped at his tail. "Quiet!"

"It was a hypothetical question, that's all," Saffron mewed, trying to sound innocent. The warrior didn't buy it, based on the way his fur stood up.

Sprucestripe ignored the toms. "Warriors, after their warrior ceremony, must guard the camp, and not talk. That's hard! Don't fall in love or mate with cats of the other Clans; if you're a medicine cat, don't fall in love or mate at all. Shouldn't be hard not to, seein' the other Clans…Uh…mouse dung, I'm forgetting it."

"Kits have to be six moons old to be warriors, borders must be checked daily, trespassers must be challenged, prey is killed only to be eaten, a deputy must have mentored one apprentice," Barkclaw recited. "Deputy takes over for the leader when they die, retire or leave; new deputies must be named before moonhigh, peace at the Gatherings, which happen every full moon, do not ignore a kit –even if they're from another Clan, mind you – in pain or danger, reject the soft life of a kittypet, the word of the Clan leader is the warrior code, don't kill cats during battle unless they're outside the code or it's necessary…I think that's it."

Saffron felt a flash of annoyance. These cats thought that the 'warrior code' made them so special it was okay for them to kill cats that didn't follow it.

The forest abruptly ended; Saffron found himself and the four other cats standing on the rocky banks of a small creek. The creek, Saffron could see, emptied into a large, silvery river – probably the river at the bottom of the gorge he'd seen earlier. The other side of the creek was an empty, wide-open space of rocky ground; a few leafless trees grew in the distance. It was even colder here than it had been earlier outside the forest, perhaps due to the chilling breeze stinging Saffron's whiskers.

"This is the AuroraClan stream," Sprucestripe explained. "Across it is the AuroraClan territory. We can't cross the stream, but we can take a drink from it. It's good!" She padded forward, bent her head and began to lap at the water. The other cats joined her. Hesitantly, Saffron took a sip; he'd never drunken such cold water in his life.

He looked up and stared across the land across the creek. "I don't get it."

"You don't get what?" Sprucestripe asked as she too straightened up, icy water dripping from her whiskers.

"LavaClan lives in a big forest that's probably full of prey; and AuroraClan lives on a desolate, empty riverbank. How does that make any sense?"

Sprucestripe shrugged. "They chose it, an' the like it up there! They can reach the river an' stuff, and they got a real pretty view of the sky. Or so they say. They're crazy, I think."

"I think it too," Spiritpaw chirped.

Sprucestripe drew away from the bank and began to head back into the forest; Barkclaw resumed his spot behind Saffron and continued to prod him along. Again, they followed the trail through the woods; at one point, Saffron was pretty sure he spotted the tunnel leading to the LavaClan camp. Sprucestripe stopped them, and led them into a small clearing.

"This is the training area," she explained. "Apprentices train to fight here and stuff, so that they can 'elp out if we're attacked."

"Any questions?" Saffron muttered under his breath. Barkclaw struck him across the back of his ears. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't talk so much," the dark tabby growled.

They left the training area and continued onward. Apparently, the next destination on the 'tour' was outside the thick trees. Saffron looked around to see he was very close to the edge of the ravine, which was spanned by a single tree, mostly stripped of its branches and bark. It smelled of both the sharp, musty scents of the LavaClan cats and a lighter, rawer aroma.

"This is the TempestClan Bridge," Barkclaw hissed in his ear. "Across it is TempestClan territory." He indicated the windswept yellow-green grasslands visible from across the chasm.

"Why is there a bridge?" Saffron asked. "It makes you easier to attack."

"We have to cross the bridge every full moon to reach Blackstones, and the TempestClan medicine cat must cross every half moon to visit the Moon Grove," Sprucestripe mewed.

"Blackstones? Moon Grove?"

"Blackstones is a cluster of big black boulders that form a clearing where the Gatherings of all three Clans are held," Barkclaw spoke. "The Moon Grove is where medicine cats and leaders contact DreamClan. Blackstones is on their side of the gorge, and the Moon Grove is on our side."

Saffron studied the bridge. "Maybe if you could find a way of moving the bridge so it can only be used when you need it, that would make you harder to – ow! Knock it off!"

"As a warrior and therefore your superior, I order you to talk less," Barkclaw snarled. "You may be the cat with the stars eyes, but you get on my nerves."

_Good, _Saffron thought, shooting him a defiant look before following Sprucestripe into the woods.

"We should be getting back to camp, shouldn't we?" Sprucestripe meowed. "Anyway, if anyone sees any prey, feel free to catch it, but remember, it's for the elders…"

Halfway back to camp, Saffron scented a squirrel, not too far off the path. He ducked off of it and returned with a furry ginger piece of prey in his mouth.

"Good work, Saffronpaw!" Sprucestripe purred, brushing against his side and getting a bit too close for Saffron's liking.

"Can I eat it now?" he asked, belly grumbling. He hadn't eaten for maybe a day now…wait, how long had he'd been unconscious?

"No," Barkclaw snapped. "Take it to camp and put it in the fresh-kill pile. _Then _you may eat something out of it."

"But _I_ caught it,"Saffron complained through a mouthful of fur.

"Saffronpaw, you're acting like a kit. You must understand that in the Clan, cats don't hunt to feed themselves," Barkclaw growled. "Cats hunt to feed the Clan. Got that?"

"Whatever," Saffron mumbled thickly.

The LavaClan camp was slightly less crowded than it had been before. Several cats lounged around in the middle of camp, enjoying the sun; a few were even asleep. Saffron, feeling Barkclaw's eyes on the back of his fur, dropped the squirrel on the prey pile before selecting _another_ squirrel to eat. He padded off towards the edge of the camp, wondering who invented this crazy system.

As he finished devouring the squirrel, he caught a whiff of an herb-cloaked scent; he looked up to see Pinewhisker approaching him. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"To tell you about the vision I had," Pinewhisker replied.

"Smokestar already did that. 'The north wind will rise, thunder will' – "

"But I saw things, too," Pinewhisker interrupted him. "There was a storm – a big one – and I heard wolves…" Her voice trailed off; she looked absolutely terrified of her own vision.

"That's bad, right?"

"But I had another vision this night," Pinewhisker continued, voice dropping so quiet that Saffron had to lean in close to hear her. "It was night – but the sky was full of light."

"Well then, how'd you know it was night?"

"It wasn't like sunlight – you could see some of the sky, it was black – and it was colored. It seemed to hang there, like clouds maybe. And I saw the silhouette of three cats standing with their back to me. One of them turned his head to look at me – and he had your marking; it was glowing."

"What," Saffron mewed flatly. "My marking does _not _glow. It's probably something symbolic for the _real_ star-eye cat."

"I know how you feel," Pinewhisker whispered, head hanging.

"No, you don't."

"Of course I do. You see –"

"Oh, that I'm not accepting destiny? No, right now I'm just very confused. You'd think these DreamClan cats would have the sense to pick someone _else – _I'm just a scrawny warrior. Even with the second vision and all…Wait a sec! You see visions; couldn't _you_ be the cat with the eyes of the stars?"

Before the LavaClan medicine cat could reply, a small ginger she-cat that reminded Saffron of Emberheart shot into camp. "It's Stonejaw!" she wailed. "He's dead!"


	6. Stonejaw's Passing

Chapter Three: Stonejaw's Passing

I don't own _Warriors_

_Please _read and review! The more helpful notes you give, the happier I will be!

* * *

The camp, which had been humming with quiet conversation, fell silent before exploding into noise as every cat began to shout at once. At least half a dozen cats raced up to the poor ginger kit and began to swarm her with questions.

There was a yowl, and the camp fell silent. Smokestar strode from her den, stony-faced. "Stonejaw is dead?" she asked, her usually calm voice sounded somewhat shaken.

The ginger cat nodded.

"What killed him?"

"I – I don't know," the cat stuttered. "We'd all spread out for hunting, and Emberheart found him, dead. He'd been bitten on the throat – and – and –"

"And what?" someone shouted. Smokestar glared at him.

"There was the faint scent of AuroraClan on him," the cat finished.

At that moment, a group of cats entered the clearing. Emberheart was leading him; he was also dragging a dead grey cat, presumably Stonejaw. He placed the body at the foot of the hill, not too far from where Saffron and Pinewhisker were. The other cats of LavaClan drew back in respect. Saffron sniffed; the LavaClan scent of the cat was hidden by a cold, sweet scent, the sharp musk of herbs, and a hint of…

"Fox," he whispered.

"What?" Pinewhisker asked softly.

"I call smell a hint of fox on the dead cat's fur," he told her.

"Really?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"I'll check the body later," Pinewhisker promised, "and see if you're right."

"Ashflower, you were mentored well by Emberheart," Smokestar called. "I ask you to take over as Auburnpaw's mentor, and pass your skills and knowledge onto her."

A grey she-cat and a brown tabby tentatively stepped forward and touched noses.

"We should attack AuroraClan now!" a light brown tom yowled, standing, claws out; several others chorused their agreement, jumping to their paws.

"Mousenose!" Smokestar yowled. "Pipe down, all of you. We will wait until the Gathering and see what Icestar and his Clan have to say of this before rashly starting a war!"

Glowering, Mousenose and the others returned to their places.

Slowly, cats began to approach the dead body of Stonejaw. Saffron would've understood if they just passed by the body and told it a faint 'goodbye,' but instead, many of them sat down and began _grooming _it while speaking to it in hushed voices.

"What_ are_ they doing?" he asked Pinewhisker as she stood.

"They are sharing tongues with him one last time, even though his spirit has gone to DreamClan," the tabby explained, her mew sorrowful. "Later, those close to him will sit next to him all night. As a medicine cat, it is my job to check the body. I'll see if I can find that scent you mentioned."

"I'll spread the word about the fox scent," he whispered. "And…sorry about yelling at you earlier."

Pinewhisker just nodded sadly and joined the gathered cats saying goodbye.

Saffron stayed where he ways. He didn't feel sad because some cat he'd never known died; it was kind of hard. He did feel a little nervous, however. AuroraClan…and fox.

_But, _he thought, _if AuroraClan attacks, I'd be able to use the confusion to escape LavaClan. If they're busy fighting enemies, they won't notice one cat slipping away… but I'd have to be careful. There's a fox in the woods, I bet._

"Sprucestripe!" Smokestar called, her voice sharp. She was perched on top of her den.

The tabby looked up from where she was grooming the fallen warrior. "Yes, Smokestar?"

"You were by the AuroraClan border earlier today. Was there any sign of intruders?"

"No, Smokestar."

Smokestar sighed and, clearly shaken, climbed down to join her Clanmates as they gathered around the dead cat. Saffron noticed that the good sunning-spots were empty, but he slunk into the shadows instead; claiming those spots because of a death seemed kind of mean.

Most of the Clan stayed by Stonejaw's body until evening came, when some of them finally began to leave him. Several cats left camp on the evening patrol; Saffron had a feeling they'd be headed for the AuroraClan border first. A couple of the larger cats moved to the tunnel, constantly glancing around, especially in his direction.

The patrol returned after dark. Most of the Clan was still awake; some, including Sprucestripe, Pinewhisker and Smokestar, still sat by the body, planning to keep vigil throughout the night. Saffron had decided that the shadows were too chilly and was stretched out in the open, watching the stars. The patrol leader, a ginger tom apparently named Redclaw, informed Emberheart that, according to the scents, a single AuroraClan cat had crossed the border earlier that day.

"Did you follow the scents?" the deputy asked tartly.

"I sent Cindertail to follow it; it led him to by the herb clump that Stonejaw's body was found in," Redclaw replied.

"I caught a whiff of something else, too," a bony grey tabby added. "The closest I've ever smelled to it was fox, but it was hard to tell with all the herb scents."

"Interesting," Emberheart murmured. "Dismissed." The cats left their formation and spread about the clearing.

Spiritpaw approached Saffron. "Hey, Saffronpaw, are you tired?"

"…Not really," Saffron admitted. "I've barely moved since I got back from that…" he stood and shook a couple of dead leaves out of his pelt.

"Still, can I show you the apprentice den? Please? Please? Pleeeeaaase?"

"Alright!" Saffron growled. He followed Spiritpaw around the mourners and to a small, earthen den. "This one's ours," Spiritpaw explained, ducking inside. The inside of it was dark and warm, giving Saffron major claustrophobia. He felt hard-packed earth and moss under his paws. The scents of the other apprentices were thick in the air.

As Saffron's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, he noticed that Spiritpaw had already claimed a bed of moss. A speckled ginger tom was also there, asleep.

Saffron tried to lie down and fall asleep, but the walls pressing in on him made him uncomfortable, and it took him a long time to doze off.

* * *

When he awoke, Saffron realized he was the only one in the den who was sleeping. The first hints of dawn were beginning to creep into the apprentices' den. Saffron slunk out of the den, determined to get back into fresh air, no matter how cold.

The cats that had sat vigil that night were gathered by the exit tunnel, watching mournfully. The body was gone.

Sprucestripe noticed him and went to greet him. "The elders just took Stonejaw's body away to be buried," she explained, sounding very tired. "Anyway, Smokestar wants me to work on fighting with you. Let's try to get done by sunrise."

Surprised, Saffron stamped his paws against the ground to warm them up. "Shouldn't you at least get some sleep first?"

Sprucestripe looked torn. Saffron sensed her exhaustion, yet her determination to train her apprentice.

"It'll be warmer in the afternoon," he reminded her coaxingly. "Our paws won't be freezing."

She coughed. "I-I guess you're right. It won't do any good to train you in this state…I only hope Smokestar won't mind."

"Hey, Smokestar's a reasonable one," Saffron purred. _Other than that bit about me…_ "You saw her handling those upstarty cats last night."

Sprucestripe nodded and left him by the fresh-kill pile as she stumbled to the warrior's den – a hollow formed by a half-fallen tree and its branches.

As the sun slowly began to emerge from the horizon, the other apprentices and some of the warriors began to venture out into the grey dawn. Smokestar approached a quartet of cats: two ginger cats Saffron's age (one was male and speckled and the other was female and had brought the news of Stonejaw's death), a flame red tom, and a pale brown female.

"Magmaheat, Dustfur, it is time for your apprentice's assessments," the black cat declared. "When the sun is fully in the sky, take them out and let them hunt until sunhigh." She turned to the two apprentices. "Firepaw, Sparkpaw, remember, we are testing to see if you can take care of your Clan. Also remember that we will be watching always during your assessment."

Pinewhisker approached and rubbed her head on her leader's shoulder. "But for now, get some rest. You deserve it."

Smokestar shrugged the medicine cat off and headed for her den. Pinewhisker made for the fresh-kill pile but was intercepted by Saffron.

"Fox?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied shortly before slinking past him.

Head held high, Emberheart approached the two apprentices and their mentors. "Sparkpaw, Firepaw, you have no idea how proud I am of you. During the two months of your training, you have proven yourselves over and over to be worthy of your warrior names. If you do well today, you will become full members of our Clan. You have no idea how proud of you I am, my daughter, my son."

_So these are Emberheart's kin, _Saffron thought, examining them from a small distance. _They do resemble him by quite a bit._

One of the LavaClan warriors approached the deputy. "Who's going on the dawn patrol? I'm up for it."  
"Hold that question. The dawn patrol's been moved to sunrise so that they don't freeze. Smokestar wants all cats to be in camp when the sun is not in the sky from now on."

The warriors near Emberheart nodded. Many of them retreated back to the warmth of the warriors' den to wait for sunrise.

The brown tom named Mousenose causally approached Saffron. "Hey, Saffronpaw."

"Hey," Saffron replied, trying not to look startled.

"Since you're new to the Clans, I don't suppose you know very much about the other Clans," Mousenose yawned.

"…I suppose that they're like LavaClan?" Saffron replied, realizing hove naïve he sounded.

Mousenose snorted. "Nah. Why don't we discuss this somewhere more comfortable?" he indicated a couple of large rocks on the edge of camp. In between them was a small hollow, where Mousenose led Saffron. "Normally the elders are basking on those rocks, but not now. When the sun's out, they're great for sunnin'."

"So, what's so different about AuroraClan and TempestClan?" he asked.

"They have different territories and different prey, so they live differently from us. But it's not just that that. TempestClan and AuroraClan don't respect the warrior code like we do. Take AuroraClan, especially. We're always catching them on our side of the stream. I hear that AuroraClan cats, when being made warriors, are allowed to gorge on fresh-kill and fall asleep during their vigil!"

"Uh…okay. And what about TempestClan?"

Mousenose lowered his voice. "Not every cat in TempestClan believes in or respects DreamClan! I heard one of them at the Gathering say, 'oh, DreamClan, what do they know?' And Jadepool says that she saw them gathering at the Moon Oak…on the night of the new moon, not the half, like the first leaders were told to do."

"What's wrong with that?" Saffron asked.

"DreamClan is our ancestors!" Mousenose hissed. "They guide us! They prepare us for the worst! They are the ones that created the Clans!" He recomposed himself. "Sorry about that; sometimes I forget that you're a newcomer and don't know all this."

"Anyway," he continued, "AuroraClan and TempestClan have always been like this, but it's getting worse. I've seen two members of those Clans openly flirting at a Gathering. A week ago we chased off two AuroraClan warriors headed for one of the herb patches. And now one of them's killed Stonejaw!"

"But there was fox-scent on Stonejaw's body!" Saffron protested before he could stop himself.

"How would you know?" Mousenose retorted. "You weren't anywhere near his body last night. Besides, if a fox did kill him, how would AuroraClan scent get there? My bet is that AuroraClan planted the fox-scent to try to confuse us, but it's not going to work."

"That's an interesting theory, but how would you plant that?"

Mousenose shrugged. "Maybe there was a dead fox on their territory, and they used the corpse to plant the smell. Anyway, the Gathering's tomorrow night, and that's when we'll find out who did it. A fair warning to you, Saffronpaw: the other Clans don't always follow the code. They play dirty. And if they find out that you are destined to save the warrior code, you may very well be AuroraClan's next victim…"


	7. Icestar's revalation

Icestar's revelation

So…this is Saffron Rising chapter 4. It's longer than the other chapters (mibby I should've broken it down)

I don't own Warriors, but I do own Saffron! He's an OC!

Again, please review, and please give thorough, helpful reviews (not ones that either call it really good or awful). These will help make Saffron Rising better!

It wasn't until after sunhigh that Sprucestripe emerged from the warrior's den as her usual energetic self. "Hi!" she called, bounding towards Saffron and touching noses with him. "Ready for some fighting?"

Saffron nodded.

"Okay!" she sprang out of camp and to the training clearing. "So, you know how to fight? Because there's lots of fighting moves."

"I'm good on the basics," Saffron replied, "But if there's some crazy jump-on-your-opponent's-head-and-claw-their-nose, I don't-"

"No, no, silly, we'd never do anything like _that!_" Sprucestripe teased, batting his ears playfully. "We're supposed to use good moves! Like this!"

She demonstrated a move where she crouched, skidded across the clearing before flipping over and clawing the air.

"The trick is to land underneath your opponent and attack their belly," Sprucestripe explained. "Once, when AuroraClan crossed the border, I used it on one of their warriors. I think his name is Weaseltail. I wonder if he still has scars. Why don't you try it on me?" she added. "Remember, keep your claws sheathed!" She stood at the other end of the clearing.

Saffron tried to mimic her but wound up sliding too far, going straight under her and hitting his head on a tree. It took him several minutes to recover from banging his head, and several more minutes for Sprucestripe to stop laughing.

"Well, that was quite interesting!" she chuckled. "If you use that in battle, make sure you hit an AuroraClan cat with it!"

"I'm not going to use it in battle," Saffron snapped, annoyed. "And why an AuroraClan cat?"

"Because AuroraClan is _always _crossing the border," Sprucestripe explained. "Sometimes, they try to steal herbs and-" she froze and stared at Saffron.

"Sprucestripe? Are you okay?"

"Saffronpaw," Sprucestripe gasped, "What if Stonejaw caught an AuroraClan warrior stealing herbs from that herb patch and they killed him?"

Saffron considered her theory. "Would an AuroraClan warrior really do that?"

"They wouldn't want Stonejaw telling the rest of the Clan about the herb-theft!" the tabby continued. "And AuroraClan _would _do that! They're _crazy!_"

"How is it possible that every cat in an entire Clan is insane?" Saffron asked.

"They're naturally insane," Sprucestripe replied dismissively. "AuroraClan's been insane since Aurorastar founded it."

"Is it just me, or is everyone in LavaClan biased against AuroraClan?"

"Saffronpaw, you don't get it. We have a reason to be annoyed with them. They're _always_ crossing boundaries and trying to steal stuff."

"I can't blame them!"

Sprucestripe stared at him like he was insane. "What do you mean?"

"I mean look at their territory. Hardly anything grows there, much less medical herbs! Can't you think about things like that for once and not just about your precious Clan?"

"It's not just about LavaClan; it's about the warrior code!" Sprucestripe was face to face with him now, her voice almost desperate. "You have to understand, Saffronpaw, the warrior code is the lifeblood of the Clans. Without it, we're not the Clans!"

"Well, I've spent nearly all of my life outside of a Clan and I've done just fine!" Saffron growled. "What makes the Clans so great anyway?"

Sprucestripe didn't answer. She turned away from him and padded several steps away before speaking. "Let's work on some more fighting."

They fought for several more minutes. Sprucestripe kept shouting at Saffron for attacking the invisible foe's throat. "You shouldn't kill unless it's absolutely necessary," she scolded.

"My claws are sheathed," Saffron replied angrily. "I'm just sending them a warning call so that they're just they'll run."

"Your fighting tactics are very unusual."

"So?"

"It's just that…I don't know. Let's go back to camp. You've worked hard; get something from the fresh-kill pile."

Once they reached the LavaClan clearing, Saffron chose another squirrel from the fresh-kill pile. The fresh-kill pile was looking a bit empty, but Sprucestripe reassured him that Sparkpaw and Firepaw would bring back plenty of prey from their assessment. He noticed the rocks where he and Mousenose had spoken were now being used by two sleeping elderly cats.

"Saffronpaw, I've had another vision."

Saffron looked up to see Pinewhisker standing next to him. "What'd you see?" he asked, heart pounding; hopefully, this had nothing to do with _him._

"Navystar – the leader of AuroraClan before Icestar – and I were in a forest, and it was full of light. Navystar told me 'Something terrible is about to happen to my Clan. When it happens, you will know what to do.' And the light in the forest flickered, and then it went out and I woke up."

"And…what do you think it means?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." Pinewhisker sounded frustrated. "I've never been spoken to by a DreamClan cat that wasn't originally from LavaClan…But what's that supposed to mean? Wolfscent, Saffronpaw, I'm a medicine cat, not a warrior. I'm a terrible hunter, I can't fight, I can only heal. So unless there's a plague in AuroraClan and Flickerlight dies before anyone gets cured, I'm not going to be of any help."

As the sun began to swiftly approach the horizon, the two ginger apprentices entered camp, carrying large clumps of prey in their mouths. Their mentors followed them, also carrying fresh-kill. Emberheart, head held high, and Smokestar, brought up the procession. They placed the prey in the fresh-kill pile before the two apprentices went to stand at the foot of the hill, where Saffron had been apprenticed. Smokestar climbed to the top and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come forth for a Clan meeting!" The Clan assembled below her as she began to speak.

"I, Smokestar, leader of LavaClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn," Smokestar recited in a loud, clear voice that seemed to pierce the night. She looked down at the two apprentices, who stared back up at her solemnly. "Sparkpaw, Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the siblings answered as one.

"Then by the powers of DreamClan," Smokestar continued, her voice becoming even louder and more powerful, "I give you your warrior names. Sparkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sparkwarmth. Firepaw, you shall be known as Firewish. DreamClan honors your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LavaClan."

_Sparkwarmth? Firewish? _Saffron thought, shuddering. _Those are the worst names I've ever heard! I seriously hope that Smokestar doesn't try to give me a name like _that!

Smokestar stepped down the hill and rested her muzzle on Sparkpaw – or now, Saffron reminded himself, Sparkwarmth's - head. The new warrior licked his leader's shoulder. As she repeated this process with Firewish, the voices of the Clan began to rise, calling out the same thing, over and over:

"Sparkwarmth, Firewish! Sparkwarmth, Firewish!"

"The new warriors will guard the camp in silent vigil," Smokestar called over the voices of her Clanmates. The crowd parted to allow Sparkwarmth and Firewish to take their places flanking the hollow tree tunnel.

As the crowd dissolved, Saffron found himself next to Spiritpaw, who was heading towards the fresh-kill pile. "What if Smokestar gives them a name they don't like? Can they ask her to change it or something?"

"Smokestar's good at giving names," Spiritpaw replied. "She always give names that fit the new warrior perfectly. I think DreamClan helps her. Firewish! I like that name. I hope my warrior name is Spiritwish, or something else cool!" he turned his head to stare into Saffron's eyes. "What do you want your warrior name to be?"

"Saffron," the golden tom replied bluntly.

Spiritpaw's eyes grew wide. "But that's not a warrior name! You know, warrior names have two parts. And they can't end in kit, star, or paw. C'mon, Saffronpaw, what do you want to be named when you become a warrior?"

"Saffron, because it _is _my name!" Saffron growled, becoming frustrated. "It's just one word and one word only."

"But you're name is Saffronpaw!" Spiritpaw sniffed. "Don't you get it? It shows you're an apprentice!"

"But I don't care to be an apprentice, thank you very much! Or a warrior, for that matter!"

"Then…what _do _you want to be?"

"Saffron."

"_I'm _going to be a warrior first!" a young female voice called.

"No, mouse-brain, _I'm _going to be a warrior first!" another voice, also belonging to a young she-cat argued.

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am!"

Grumbling, Saffron opened his eyes, sat up and began to groom. It was just before sunrise, from what he could tell. Spiritpaw was already gone; a brown and white she-cat and an auburn tabby were still in the den, however, and were bickering.

"_I'm _going to be a warrior first because you can't catch squirrels!"

"You couldn't beat a kit at fighting! I'll be a warrior first!"

Redclaw stormed into the apprentice den. "Shame on you two for fighting over such silly things! Warriors must learn to stand together as a Clan, or it will descend into chaos!" He noticed Saffron stumbling to his paws. "Saffronpaw, meet Sprucestripe by the entrance tunnel; you're going on the morning hunting patrol."

Saffron found Sprucestripe, Mousenose, a grey she-cat with emerald eyes and Cindertail waiting by the hollow log. After introducing the green-eyed she-cat as Jadepool, they set out, Cindertail in the lead.

Once in the thick of the pine forest, they spread out, looking for prey. Jadepool was the first one to find something; Saffron spotted her burying a mouse.

"Why'd she do that?" he asked Sprucestripe after finding her. "I mean, bury her kill."

"She's just storing it; she'll come back for it later," the warrior replied. "I suggest you do the same."

Over the next few hours, Saffron caught two mice and one squirrel. Rather than follow Sprucestripe's suggestion, he hid them under the fine matting of pine needles that covered the forest floor. Just as he was preparing to pounce on a bird that had fluttered to the ground absent-mindedly, Cindertail yowled, "Patrol, regroup!" Startled, the bird flew away. Saffron retrieved his catches and met up with the others, all of whom were carrying fresh-kill.

"Everyone here?" Cindertail asked thickly, looking around. "Good. Let's go."

They returned to camp, which had a rather drowsy feel to it. Emberheart and several others were gathering near the entrance. As he passed them, Spiritpaw yelled, "We're going on the midday border patrol!"

_That's wonderful, but I don't really care, _Saffron thought. Though Spiritpaw's enthusiasm was cute, it was getting a bit annoying.

After putting the two mice in the fresh-kill pile, Saffron went to his usual eating spot at the foot of the hill to eat the squirrel; after all, he had caught it. Emberheart had told him that cats hunted to feed the Clan and not themselves, but if they were members of the Clan, wasn't that technically their prey? Not that Saffron considered himself a member of LavaClan, which made it make even more sense that he ate his own catches; after all, it would be rude to take their snacks.

Sprucestripe seemed to appear out of nowhere beside him. "Why don't you get some good rest, Saffronpaw? The middle of camp is a great place to sleep during the day."

"Sleep? Why?"

The tabby she-cat licked his head. "You've earned it. Besides, I imagine you'll be up quite a bit tonight!"

"I thought Smokestar doesn't want cats outside of the camp after sundown," Saffron replied, confused.

"There are a few exceptions. Get some rest." She turned and padded towards her sister's den.

Deciding to test out her suggestion, Saffron moved to the center of the camp, where several LavaClan cats were basking in the sunlight. Even as he settled down, he could feel its warmth lulling him to sleep.

He woke up around sunset when somebody stepped on him. This somebody turned out to be a rather distracted-seeming Pinewhisker, who apologized far more than she should've before rushing off.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey assemble at the foot of the hill for a Clan meeting!" Smokestar yowled from her perch on the hilltop. Instantly, cats began to rush to their positions, and Saffron had to jump out of the way to avoid being trampled by them.

"Tonight is the night of the full moon, and the night of the Gathering of all three Clans," Smokestar announced. "The cats that will be attending the Gathering will be Emberheart, Sparkwarmth, Firewish, Sprucestripe, Saffronpaw, Barkclaw, Spiritpaw, Ashflower, Redclaw, and I. All cats attending the Gathering, please meet by the tunnel leading out of camp." She stepped down from her post and headed towards the tunnel; several other cats, including Saffron, followed her lead.

"Oh, hooray!" Spiritpaw whispered as the group slipped through the tunnel and began to follow the path through the forest. "I've never been to a Gathering before! I hope the other Clans aren't scary!"

As the huge white moon began to rise in the sky, they reached the TempestClan Bridge. Their pace slowed down as only two cats could cross the narrow bridge at the same time. Otherwise, Sprucestripe explained, it might collapse from their weight and fall into the river far below at the bottom of the gorge.

Once they crossed the bridge, they were able to move faster across the whiskery grasslands of the TempestClan territories. Several times, Saffron sensed the raw smell of the TempestClan cats. Slowly, a dark shape grew on the horizon. As they began down a small hill, Saffron caught his first glimpse of Blackstones.

Large ebon rocks formed a rough circle around a clearing of short, smooth grass; cats moved about the grass, chatting casually. The moon seemed to shine directly above them, its silvery light glinting everywhere. The sky seemed fuller of stars than ever before in Saffron's life. The largest of the stones was directly across from a gap that led into the circle. Two cats sat on it: a grey-and-white tom and a dappled grey she-cat.

As the rest of the LavaClan cats mingled with the others – though cautiously, Saffron noticed – Smokestar crossed directly through the clearing and climbed onto the largest stone of all. She yowled, and the chattering cats fell silent and took their seats. Saffron found himself sitting next to a dark grey she-cat, a ginger and black tabby and a tom the color of storm clouds.

"This Gathering is now in progress!" the dappled she-cat on the rock announced. She turned to Smokestar. "Would you like to start off with your announcements?"

Smokestar dipped her head slightly. "No, no, Rainstar, I'll go last."

"That's funny," Saffron heard the grey female hiss to the others. "Normally, Smokestar loves to go first so she can jib about her perfect Clan."

Saffron stiffened. Evidentially, Smokestar wanted to save her accusation of AuroraClan for last, as the big finale.

"Okay, then, I'll go first," the she-cat, Rainstar, decided. "Prey is running well on the territory, considering that it's nearly bareleaf. Despite," she added, "We have hardly any trees to be bare!"

Several cats laughed at Rainstar's joke. She continued, "We have one new warrior: Tigerheart." She gestured at the ginger and black tabby, who blinked embarrassedly. Several cats called out "Tigerheart! Tigerheart!" as the storm-colored tom winked at her.

"A badger was found on our territory; however, after the whole Clan pretty much came after it, it fled," Rainstar finished. "That is my report. How about you, Icestar?"

"The river is still quite abundant with fish," Icestar declared. "Nothing dangerous has entered our territory, and we too have a new warrior: Stormstrike."

This time, it was the grey tom's turn to be embarrassed as a few cats called out his name and Tigerheart nudged him playfully.

"Also, Owlwing's kits have been born: they are a healthy male and female, and have not been named yet." Pride emanated from Icestar as he spoke. "That's my news. You're turn, Smokestar!"

Smokestar's face was serious as she spoke. "The forest prey is only beginning to vanish, and we are stocking up. The wolves have not crossed into our forest from the mountain."

_Wolves! _Saffron thought, alarmed.

"We have two warriors: Sparkwarmth and Firewish." The siblings stood up proudly as their names were called; Saffron heard Tigerheart give a hiss of disgust.

"Also, the warrior Stonejaw was found dead two nights ago." She swung her head around so as to stare into Icestar's eyes. "An AuroraClan cat killed him."

Icestar took a step backwards, shock emitted from him.

"Yes, Icestar, you heard me right," Smokestar growled. "We know it was one of your Clan. What do you have to say?"

"What do I have to say? _What do I have to say?" _Icestar spluttered.

Rainstar spoke up. "Why do you accuse his Clan of such a crime, Smokestar?"

"There was an AuroraClan cat's scent on Stonejaw's body," Smokestar snapped, glaring at the two other leaders. "What other evidence do we need?"

"Which cat's scent?" Rainstar asked, sounding curious.

"How am I supposed to know the individual scents of every cat in his Clan?"

Icestar seemed to recover from Smokestar's accusation. In a much stronger voice, he called, "I don't know anything of this death. However, I do know that I was not the killer, nor did this cat die on my orders. I don't even know why one of us would do such a thing! I swear this on DreamClan! And if that isn't strong enough evidence for you, Smokestar, I'll find the real killer and leave it on your doorstep!"

"Well," Smokestar hissed, her voice icy, "If it is a cat of your Clan, I will expect you to punish them as thoroughly as the Warrior Code allows. Got that, Icestar?"

The two cats glared at each other before Rainstar tentatively mewed, "The Gathering is hereby closed."

The cats stood and began to exit Blackstones as the leaders climbed down. Saffron, as he was swept along, heard Tigerheart mew, "Goodbye, Stormstrike. May all the lights in the sky shine down upon you."

"And you too, Tigerheart."

Saffron glanced around and realized the dark grey she-cat was staring at him. She quickly looked away, shyly, as Saffron rejoined the LavaClan cats.

Realization struck Saffron, and it had nothing to do with the broiling Clan politics threatening to explode at any moment. It had nothing to do with the code.

It was about how pretty the grey she-cat was.


	8. Wolfshadow's Information

Chapter five: Wolfshadow's information

As usual, please review. Also, in-depth reviews are highly appreciated – please use more than five words to comment.

Oh, and quick note in response to a comment I received: Stormstrike is male, and Saffron has no romantic interests in him

Enjoy!

"How was the Gathering?" Pinewhisker asked.

"It was kind of scary," Saffron admitted. "Smokestar went pretty crazy when she accused Icestar's Clan of being the killers." He and Spiritpaw were hanging out at her den while she and her apprentice arranged tangy herbs.

"I don't know about scary," Spiritpaw mewed. "I think it was very impressive! Icestar seemed pretty scared! I hope he knows we are serious about this!"

"Smokestar can be pretty scary if she's angry," Swallowwing agreed. "Remember what happened when she caught Gingertail going to his secret snack den?"

"Who's Gingertail?" Saffron questioned.

"He was a warrior until a few moons ago," Pinewhisker explained. "Instead of hunting for the Clan, he made a secret stash of prey for himself."

"And what happened to him?"

"Well, Smokestar was going to downgrade him to an apprentice for a while, but he left the Clan, saying he was going to live somewhere where he could live a good life," Swallowwing told him.

"Probably to be a kittypet," Spiritpaw added.

"Anyway, when Smokestar found out, she was furious," Swallowwing continued. "I'm surprised she didn't force him out of her Clan. I bet she wanted to, though."

"For good reason! Not everyone can hunt in the Clan!" Spiritpaw chirped.

Pinewhisker nodded distractedly. "Anything else interesting?"

"AuroraClan and TempestClan both have a new warrior each," Saffron told her.

"We have two, though," Spiritpaw chirped proudly, as if two new warriors are better than one warrior.

"Spiritpaw! Saffronpaw! Where are you two?" Sprucestripe's voice keened from outside the den. "The patrol's soon!"

Spiritpaw and Saffron, along with their mentors and Cindertail, were going on the evening patrol to the AuroraClan border.

The two toms ducked out of the stone den to find Sprucestripe hovering outside it. "There you two are!"

"Sprucestripe," Saffron pointed out, annoyed, "The patrol's not until the sun's directly over the big pine tree on the sunset side of camp. You said so yourself."

"But it's nearly that time," Sprucestripe reminded him.

A few minutes later, Cindertail yowled, "Border patrol! Meet by the tunnel!"

The trip through the forest was uneventful. Sprucestripe and Spiritpaw chattered to each other about random little things, like mouse-hunting, while the other members of the patrol and Saffron remained silent.

When they emerged onto the windswept bank, three cats were waiting for them. A blue-grey she-cat, Stormstrike, and the deep grey she-cat stood on the other side of the creek, staring down the LavaClan cats and Saffron.

"What are you doing here, Windtail?" Barkclaw growled.

"Obviously, I'm planning to cross your border and kill you all," the blue-grey cat replied, her voice dripping with sarcasms. "Honestly, Barkclaw. We're on patrol, and checking the border to make sure it wasn't crossed."

"Why would we do that?" Cindertail demanded. "Windtail, you know how carefully we follow the code!"

"Maybe you'd ignore the code long enough to get revenge on us for a crime we didn't commit," Stormstrike pointed out, his ears flicking backwards in the beginning of a snarl.

"Don't get angry with us for being angry!" Sprucestripe exclaimed. "A cat from our Clan died here!"

"Would a bit of information about this calm you down?" the pretty grey cat asked. Everyone, including her Clanmates, stared at her.

"What sort of information?" Cindertail meowed suspiciously.

"An AuroraClan cat did cross the border the day that your Clanmate died," the cat declared. "They found him dying of a wound of unknown causes, and tried to heal him with the herbs in the patch the cat died in, but was unsuccessful. They must've left their scent all over the place."

"Wolfshadow!" Windtail admonished. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

_Wolfshadow, _Saffron thought. _That's an awesome name._

"I only found out after the Gathering, when the border-crosser told me," Wolfshadow replied coolly. "They felt they were responsible for what had happened."

"And who was it?" Cindertail demanded.

"I won't reveal their name to you," the grey she-cat answered. "However, when we're back at camp, I'll tell you, Windtail, and Icestar too."

"Very well then," Windtail sighed. "We're done here. Let's go." She turned and set off over the stony land, Stormstrike and Wolfshadow following her.

"Saffronpaw?" Sprucestripe called.

Saffron gave a jolt. He hadn't realized he'd been staring after Wolfshadow. "Sorry." He followed the patrol back into the pine tree forest.

When Cindertail gave his report to Smokestar, she reminded silent at first, pacing back and forth, staring at the ground. When she looked up, her eyes were tired and angry.

"I still think it was an AuroraClan cat that killed Stonejaw. Wolfshadow probably lied – or modified the truth – so as to help her Clan. It wouldn't be the first time; let us hope it is the last."

She turned her head so as to stare directly into Saffron's golden eyes. "Saffronpaw, your role in this is coming up soon. I suggest you focus on your warrior training with all your strength so you will be ready when the time comes."

A quarter moon passed, and nothing happened. Nothing except for getting dragged along on hunting and border patrols, occasionally fighting Sprucestripe at the hollow. All the time, Saffron was on the lookout for an escape route, but he was never alone; at least three cats were always with him, watching him carefully. Smokestar didn't want her precious bit of the prophecy to get away.

One evening after Saffron had gotten back from fighting training, Pinewhisker rushed up to him and dragged him to her den.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed, as she sat him down.

"I – I had another vision," Pinewhisker explained breathlessly. "DreamClan wants to meet with you in person."

Saffron's next words were a jumble of sounds. "Whahowhuh?"

"I think you're supposed to go to the Moon Grove, where they speak to medicine cats and leaders. I'm not sure Smokestar would let us go now, though."

"Just tell her about the vision then!"

"But I don't know _why _DreamClan wants to meet with you, and if I don't give her a reason, she'll think I'm lying."

"Make something up then! Tell her it'll-" he used a mocking high-pitched mew "-help me fulfill my destiny."

Pinewhisker's tired eyes narrowed warmly. "I understand your resentment to DreamClan and how they tend to hand out fates; no one knows better than I."

Her words came as a shock to Saffron; he'd thought that, like the rest of LavaClan, she highly respected her ancestors. Before he could ask her, she continued talking.

"I never asked to be a medicine cat, weighed down by ritual bars and torturing visions and extra responsibilities. As a kit, I dreamed of being a great warrior, one who'd fight foxes and wolves! But Lightwing, the medicine cat then, told us all that DreamClan declared me her apprentice and the next medicine cat of LavaClan. No one doubted Lightwing, and I couldn't escape them. I hoped someday Lightwing would decide that other cats would be better and release me, but she died, and I'm stuck here."

"You could've run away," Saffron pointed out.

"No, I couldn't have. I had – and still have – no warrior training – no hunting, no fighting, no whatever. Medicine cats aren't normally taught these things because they're seen as not needing it. So if we run out of prey, there's nothing I can do about it." her voice was frustrated and angry. "If we're attacked, the only thing I can do is wait for the fighting to finish and heal those who are left."

There was an awkward pause. "So, what are we going to do about thing message from DreamClan?" Saffron asked finally.

"I'll go talk to her about it," Pinewhisker replied quickly. She ducked away and scampered towards the hill.

Saffron left the medicine den and spotted her as she vanished into Smokestar's den. As he stalked across the clearing after Pinewhisker, Spiritpaw got in his way.

He dropped the large mouse he'd been carrying in his mouth. "Hi, Saffronpaw? Have you eaten yet?"

"I haven't been very hungry today," Saffron admitted.

"Well, you will share this mouse with me? I already nibbled on it, and it was delicious! Will you? Pleeeease?"

"Fine." He took several bites from the mouse and let Spiritpaw gobble the rest down before continuing to head for Smokestar's den, this time at a run. He _had _toknow what Smokestar and Pinewhisker were talking about. Carefully, he climbed the hill without anyone noticing and froze outside the den's entrance, listening carefully.

"Haven't been there in a while," Smokestar was saying. "And he can't go alone – he'll try to run away. He still doesn't understand he is lucky to be with us."

"And you plan to learn-?" Pinewhisker's voice was slightly confused.

"You know what information I seek, Pinewhisker. DreamClan helps those who follow the warrior code, and I daresay we have been keeping to it as strictly as felinely possible."

"Yes, Smokestar," the medicine cat replied timidly.

"You are dismissed, for now. Go find Saffronpaw and tell him what we have discussed."

With a jolt, Saffron turned and scampered down the hill the back way, in the direction of the thick pine forest. He crashed into a needle-covered branch that had been sticking out halfway down and got thrown off his feet. He crashed his way to the bottom of the hill and hit the trunk of a large pine tree.

As he staggered back to the clearing, he ran into Pinewhisker. "Saffronpaw! What have you been doing?"

Saffron mumbled discreetly about slipping while trying to shake out some of the pine needles.

"Oh, never mind. Anyway, you're going to the Moon Grove tomorrow night. And Smokestar is going with you."

"Wha? Why?"

"She hasn't spoken with DreamClan for several moons, and she thinks it's time she did."

Saffron felt that she wasn't telling him everything, but decided not to pester her.

As the sun slipped behind the horizon, Saffron noticed that several of the younger warriors were gathering in the middle of the camp; Jadepool and Mousenose were at their center. Curious, he went to investigate.

"Just got back from the AuroraClan border patrol," Mousenose announced. "We ran into the AuroraClan cats again, right, Cindertail?"

Cindertail nodded solemnly. "They were examining the border carefully, and talking in low voices, so we couldn't hear. When they saw us, they left hurriedly. And Icestar himself was leading the patrol."

"Creepy," Sprucestripe pointed out. "Their evening patrols are almost at the exact same time as ours. Must not want to get caught out in the cold, eh?" she purred softly.

"No, it's more than that," Mousenose declared. "I think-" he took a deep breath "-they're planning an attack on us."

There was a gasp from the assembled warriors. Something hot and fuzzy began to fill Saffron's mind.

"An attack?" Spiritpaw squeaked. "B-but why?"

"_I _bet they're planning to weaken us, so that they can cross the border whenever they want and take whatever they want!" Jadepool yawned drawlingly. "AuroraClan's not a Clan of warriors – they're a Clan of thieves!"

As several cats clamored their agreement, Saffron couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, give it a rest you lot and stop acting like every dratted cat outside your Clan's evil!"

All the cats in the cluster stared at him. Some of them looked furious.

"Saffronpaw," Firewish mewed, "an AuroraClan cat once admitted that AuroraClan is the dark heart of the Clans. Not only that, but they're proud of it. They've drifted so far away from the warrior code that they can't tell good and evil apart anymore."

"The warrior code this! The warrior code that! What makes the warrior code so special that its followers are automatically good and everyone else is evil! I don't know too much about the code, but I'm pretty sure there's no rule that says only cats that follow it can be good!"

The hot and fuzzy flames of rage burned brightly in Saffron's head. Someone was probably going to shout at him now. Probably that stupid Emberheart. He didn't care. These cats were destroying his life with their stupid code; they deserved a taste of doubt.

Through the haze, he saw that he'd made a point: a couple cats looked confused; one even stared down at her paws. Others looked even angrier.

"Fool," Jadepool hissed, moving steadily towards him, ears flattened against the back of her head. Saffron took a step back. "Defender of a bunch of rouges and killers that call themselves a Clan."

All fear of Jadepool vanished in an instant; the heat of anger returned. "AuroraClan didn't kill Stonejaw! There was _fox scent _onhim!"

"Maybe a fox was at the herb patch earlier, and had left its scent behind," Mousenose mewed coolly.

The flames seemed to vanish in Saffron's head to be replaced by a sharp, icy thought, piercing his mind. "You _want _AuroraClan to be the killers."

"Why would we want that?" Mousenose asked, sounding slightly shocked.

"Because you've been taught to believe AuroraClan's the bad guys, and you're the good guys. Just as you've been taught to believe the warrior code is everything."

"We're taught to follow the warrior code," Jadepool hissed icily. "And we don't like how AuroraClan wasn't."

"Oh, poor, poor Stonejaw," a tortoiseshell that might've been named Briarpetal wailed.

Saffron decided that they were all too thick-headed to be reasoned with. "Fine. Believe what you want, because you know I will." He turned and stormed away, heading towards the apprentice den, even though it was too early to be sleeping. Once he reached it, he slunk to the very back, where it was darkest.

_I hate LavaClan, _he thought furiously, claws tearing at one of the mossy beds. _They're thirsting for AuroraClan's blood, even though a fox did it. Everything – what Wolfshadow said, the scents on Stonejaw's body – makes it clear that it wasn't a cat, and they just refuse to believe it! And they're too stupid to believe that cats can live in peace without the warrior code. In fact, the stupid warrior code might just cause LavaClan to declare war on AuroraClan!_

Similar thoughts still pulsing through him, he curled up on the half-shredded bed. But he couldn't sleep. How could he? He was being forced into a Clan of crazies who might just hurt an innocent bunch of cats. One of those cats, he remembered, was Wolfshadow.


	9. Phoenixstar's Gathering

Chapter six: Phoenixstar's gathering

Yay! Chappy six!

As usual, please R&R

Warning: this chapter's kind of long

"Saffronpaw!" Saffron felt something prod him. "Saffronpaaaaaaw!"

Groaning, Saffron opened his eyes and looked up; he must've somehow fallen asleep. Spiritpaw stood over him, excitement emanating from him. "What?" he snapped.

"Speckleleaf's had her kits!" the apprentice declared, bouncing up and down. "There's three of them. Anyway, they're Sparkwarmth and Firewish's little siblings, and Emberheart's children!"

"Uh, great."

"Anyway, you should get up. There's something you should see!" he nudged Saffron fiercely, yet playfully, and sprinted out of the den. Saffron followed him outside.

The camp was lightly dusted with snow, already melting in places where cats had left their paws. As he climbed down the hill, he noticed that several cats had crowded into the nursery – probably to ogle at the new kits.

One of these cats turned out to be Smokestar, who found Saffron sulking around the camp, wondering why Spiritpaw had to wake him up over kittens and snow.

"Hello, Saffronpaw. You seem to be doing well today. As you know, you and I are going to the Moon Grove. We're leaving at Sunhigh."

"Sunhigh? Aren't we supposed to be there at night?"

"It may take the time between Sunhigh and nightfall to reach the Moon Grove. We may not be back at camp until dawn tomorrow."

"I should probably get something to eat then." Saffron turned away and stepped towards the fresh-kill pile. He gave a start when Smokestar rested her tail on his shoulder.

"Medicine cats and leaders do not eat before speaking with DreamClan at the Moon Grove," she explained. "I suggest you do the same."

By the time the sun reached the top of the sky, Saffron was even in a worse mood than he had before. He was slightly hungry, which didn't help his mood, and speaking to dead cats didn't sound like his thing. Much of the snow had melted, making the ground damp. After she finished instructing Emberheart about things Saffron didn't care, she left the camp, Saffron angrily following her.

Sunlight had only slightly pierced through the trees, so much of the forest floor was still crunchy with the light snow. The air was unnervingly silent, as if quieted by the light snow.

It didn't take them very long to exit the forest, but crossing the damp, feathery grass plain that stretched beyond it would take longer. Smokestar strode easily over it, head held high; reluctantly, Saffron followed her. At least he was now in the open, and not among the trees. Even after living with LavaClan for a quarter-moon or so, Saffron still did not like being surrounded by pines.

As evening began to fall, Saffron spotted something large and looming on the horizon, like a massive tree. Oddly enough, he hadn't seen it when he'd crossed these plains before. Despite the fact that the sun was setting, it didn't seem to be washed with shadows; in fact, it seemed almost bright.

"The Dream Oak," Smokestar explained, noticing Saffron gaping at the something, "towers over Moon Grove. There, cats receive dreams from DreamClan. Come." She set off even faster than before.

By the time they reached the Moon Grove, the stars had mostly come out. When he first saw the place where generations of Clan cats had gone to see signs, Saffron gave a start. It really was nothing more than several leafy trees with the giant oak soaring above them, but every leaf, every root, every twig, every bit of bark of these trees seemed to be frosted with starlight.

Smokestar led Saffron to the foot of the Dream Oak, next to its ancient gnarled roots that formed cavities where a cat could snuggly fit in. Without speaking or even indicating to Saffron, she curled up in one of the cavities. In moments, she was deeply asleep.

Saffron was sure that this was his chance to escape LavaClan; the only cat that had accompanied him was asleep! A thrill rushed through his heart at the thought of leaving behind LavaClan. No longer would he be stuck sleeping in that dark den that seemed to close in on him; no longer would he have to hunt and patrol for others! As fast and quietly as he could, he turned and padded out of the grove.

The moment he stepped from out of the trees, Saffron realized something was wrong. Blackstones had never been next to the Moon Grove, he was sure of it. Nor was it the night of a full moon, but the huge white orb shone above him. It must've also been the night of the Gathering, as cats were scattered about Blackstones. No one, however, sat on the largest boulder reserved for the leaders. A light breeze stirred his pelt; the breeze of summer. The night felt almost warm, he realized. Curious and a little afraid, he sat down at the back of the group. Unlike at the other Gathering he had attended, the only talking among the assembled cats was suspicious muttering that only came from a few of them.

Two cats climbed up onto the leader's rock. One was large and ginger, with a white belly and hints of gold in his fur. The other was the same color as the moon, smaller and slenderer than her companion. They stared down at the assembled cats with their green and blue eyes.

All was silent for a moment, and then a dark grey cat in the crowd called, "Well? Why have you called us here, stranger?"

"Yes, do tell," a tortoiseshell added.

"My name is Phoenixstar," the ginger tom announced in a bold voice. "And this is my companion Ghostwing. We are here to help you."

"Help us? How?" Someone asked suspiciously.

"We wish to teach you the warrior code," Phoenixstar announced.

Saffron gave a start. The warrior code? So these cats weren't the cats of the three Clans? And why did Phoenixstar think that teaching these cats the code (which was probably his way of saying he was going to force them to follow it) would help them? It certainly hadn't helped Saffron.

"What's this code?" the first cat who'd spoken asked.

"Hush, Aurora, and do be polite," another cat scolded her. "They're trying to help us."

"How?" Aurora demanded.

"Cats who follow the warrior code are unified. They do not fight unless necessary," the ginger tom continued.

"Awwwwwww," someone in the crowd, a longhair, complained. "I like fighting!"

Phoenixstar ignored them. "They take care for each other, so that they will survive. They respect each other and their ancestors, they-"

Another cat interrupted him. "Are you saying we're _all _going to live together?"

"Yes," Ghostwing chirped, "As a Clan of warriors."

Several cats jumped to their paws and began to shout/complain/ask who on earth would ever be able to _live _with other cats, for goodness sakes.

"Oh, do be quiet!" the cat who'd scolded Aurora snapped over their yowling. "At least some on us are interested."

Saffron at first felt that the cat was only speaking for himself, but he began to notice others nodding, or staring intensely at the leaders' rock. At least half of them were deeply intrigued by Phoenixstar's words. One of them called, "Go on. Tell us more."

"Cats of a Clan hunt to feed each other. They patrol their lands to make sure no enemies outside the Clan attack them. If they're attacked, they fight together. One cat heals the others if they are hurt. Cats who are too old, young, or weak to care for themselves are always cared for and respected."

A babble of conversation rose. Some talked about how they liked the idea; others grumbled about how stupid it was. It died away when Aurora asked, "Is there going to be a leader of all of us?"

"Yes. Under him or her will be a deputy who will take their place. There will also be a medicine cat to heal, and warriors in training, and elders and queens who are nursing or bearing kits, and warriors, of course."

"So you're saying that some people will be more in control than others," a tabby complained.

"Why should we be warriors?" another cat demanded. "We are free here. No one else is bossin' us around now; why should there be ever?"

"Maybe a leader would be a good thing," the cat who'd scolded Aurora piped up. "If they're a good one, that is. And what is wrong with banding together? Too many cats get sick or hurt. Many queens lose their kits too early. There is too much fighting. We'd be able to at least lose less if we were together."

"You're just saying that because you want to be the leader, Heff," a black-and-white cat muttered.

"No," Heff replied, sounding a bit shocked. "It's just the best plan for our survival."

"Is that your name? Heff?" Ghostwing mewed, staring down at him keenly from the rock.

"It's short for Hephaestus," Heff replied a bit awkwardly, as if surprised that one of those two wise cats was speaking to him.

Ghostwing stared into the night for several seconds before speaking to him again. "Come up with us."

Heff carefully climbed onto the large black boulder to sit by Ghostwing's side. Saffron could see he had long brown fur, hinted with ginger, with a white muzzle and amber eyes.

"He has the makings of a true Clan leader," Phoenixstar announced. "Courage, determination, wisdom, empathy, strength…all the qualities. He should lead."

Saffron had expected there to be lots of objection and murmuring. There was muttering, but it was approval; many cats seemed to accept Heff as their leader. Not all of them did though.

"Oh, that's just great," a tomcat growled, loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Heff'll only choose cats devoted to this code to be in this Clan, or at least treat them better. He's always only paid attention to the cats that'd abandon their territory rather than fight for it. Now some cats will be above others even _more."_

"Don't you want to live by the code?" a she-cat demanded.

"Yes, but I also want to _live," _the tom pointed out. "I want to be able to fight if I need to, and not be dependent on the code. It can't cover _everything, _can it?"

"He has a point," Aurora added.

"Not all of us will have a chance for power," the tom continued. "When he chooses his successor, he'll choose someone as devoted as he. Those who are strong but think there's something slightly wrong with the code will be skipped over.

Saffron glanced up at Heff, sitting next to Ghostwing. He expected the cat to be looking down at the objector with anger or indignation, but all he saw was puzzled curiosity, as if he couldn't understand the protesting.

"Stop being such a whiner, Ray," a cat snapped. "You heard those two. He has all the qualities of a true leader! He'll be good to everyone."

"Every quality," Ray replied softly, "Except that of doubt." He turned to Phoenixstar and Ghostwing. "Why must there be one Clan, and not two? All of us, together, would lead to fighting among ourselves. We are too different."

"You are right," the ginger tom purred. He tapped the spot next to him. Ray, whose yellow fur was sliced by black stripes, climbed up and sat down next to him.

"DreamClan, look down," Phoenixstar called to the heavens, "and witness the birth of two new Clans of warriors." He turned to Heff. "You will be known as Lavastar, and you will lead LavaClan, who will live on the forested side of the river."

Heff – or now, Lavastar – bowed his head silently.

"You will be known as Tempeststar, and you will lead TempestClan, who will live on this side of the river," Phoenixstar continued, this time addressing Ray. "Both of you, come to the grove where-"

There was a loud, yet polite cough from the crowd.

"Oh, Aurora, this isn't the time to bicker with everyone simply because you don't like change," Tempeststar sighed.

"You're not going to change all of our names like that, are you?" Aurora demanded.

Phoenixstar looked a bit surprise, but didn't say anything. Ghostwing didn't seemed phased by the interruption. "What is your name, dear?" She asked.

"Aurora," Aurora declared defiantly. She strode up to the foot of the rock to stare boldly at the four cats on it. She had grey fur with hints of blue, white paws and belly, and several white spots. Two white diamond markings surrounded her clear blue eyes. The ginger tom and the silver queen shared a look, and they nodded.

"From this day," Phoenixstar began; Aurora opened her mouth to protest, so he spoke quickly: "You will be known as Aurorastar, and you will lead AuroraClan, who will live north of the forest and of Blackstones, on the banks of the river."

Aurorastar didn't say anything; she just stared at Phoenixstar like he was crazy or something. He nodded to her; she clumsily scampered up the boulder and took a seat between Phoenixstar and Ghostwing. She looked almost dazed.

"The three of you, come to the grove, south of the forest, where the trees shine with light tomorrow night at moonhigh," Ghostwing mewed. "There, we will help you learn some more about how to lead your Clans. In the meantime, go to your territories. Find camps to live at, and cats to be your deputies and medicine cats. Your medicine cats should come with you to the grove tomorrow night. Are you ready?"

"I am ready," Lavastar declared.

"Yes," Tempeststar answered.

Aurorastar shook her head.

Ghostwing touched noses with her. "Fear not. You will rise, and become as legendary as the other two will become."

"It's not that," Aurorastar stuttered. "It's-"

"That you are not a leader?" Phoenixstar looked at her questioningly. "You spoke up because you thought that the changes we brought would destroy your lives. Only a cat with a leader's heart would dare to do that.

"Go," he called to all the cats present. "Go to the territory of the Clan of your choice. The leaders will lead the way. May DreamClan watch over you forever."

Tempeststar and Lavastar stepped down from the great black stone and headed out the gap opposite it. Most of the cats streamed after them; more followed Tempeststar than Lavastar. Taking a deep breath, Aurorastar stumbled off of it and weaved her way in between two of the rocks, heading for the barren riverbank. As the remaining cats followed her, she stopped and looked back at the couple, still sitting on the high stone. She blinked, then turned her crystal blue eyes on him; Saffron was sure Aurorastar could see him. They nodded to her; she turned and, followed by the cats who'd become AuroraClan, vanished into the night.

Saffron could still feel her gaze, clear as ice, deep as water and strong as wind, as she and Blackstones vanished into darkness, and even when he opened his eyes, he caught a glimpse of them before they faded back into his head. He'd fallen asleep at the edge of the Moon Grove, which was silent except for the sound of fierce, heavy breathing.

Heavy breathing?

Saffron turned around to see Smokestar crouching at the roots of the Dream Oak. Her eyes were full of so many emotions: grief, fear, and mostly anger; hot, blazing anger, like the kind Saffron had felt the night before. She stood and turned to face Saffron.

"Uh, hi," Saffron mewed, realizing how stupid he sounded but not sure what else to say. "Did DreamClan say anything?"

"Yes," Smokestar replied. Her voice was full of the same emotions as her eyes, and was a bit rattled. "It was-" she took a deep breath "-I know who killed Stonejaw. It was – Flickerlight of AuroraClan."


	10. LavaClan's Conclusion

Chapter seven: LavaClan's conclusion

The usual blah-blah-blah: I'm not Erin Hunter, I do not own Warriors, and I would like reviews

Enjoy!

"Flickerlight? Who's that?"

"He's the AuroraClan medicine cat. It makes perfect sense now," Smokestar continued, eyes blazing. "He crossed the border to steal herbs from us. Stonejaw found him, and he killed him."

"Are you sure?" Saffron asked.

"My mentor Eagleclaw told me himself that Flickerlight was the one who crossed the border."

"But, could a medicine cat kill someone?" Saffron argued. "Pinewhisker told me she has no training as a warrior."

"A cat of DreamClan told me himself, Saffronpaw. Believe me, he is the killer."

But Saffron's mind was rushing. Something that Smokestar had overlooked…why did she always jump to conclusions?

"Saffronpaw, we must return to the LavaClan camp. They must know."

"Why?" Saffron demanded. "They'll lose their wits and go charging after Flickerlight and kill him! Then _your_ cats would be murderers!"

Smokestar didn't answer him. She stood up and stalked out of the grove into the black of late night. Saffron followed her as they crossed the plains and the forest before reaching the camp.

As soon as he'd crawled out of the tunnel, Saffron made a dash for the fresh-kill pile and wolfed down the freshest squirrel he could find. As he did so, Pinewhisker approached him; she looked like she'd been missing sleep. Everyone else was still asleep, as it was still dark.

"Did you see anything, Saffronpaw?" she asked tiredly.

"Some stuff about the Clans being formed or something," he replied dismissively. "Those kittens giving you trouble?"

"I'm worrying too much about them," the medicine cat sighed. "Did Smokestar find out anything?"

Saffron glanced down at his paws. "I've got a feeling you're going to find out soon." He looked up over his shoulder; Smokestar and Emberheart were talking in low voices.

As the sky turned grey with pre-dawn light, cats began to emerge, even though it wasn't even time for the morning patrol. Some went straight to the dwindling fresh-kill pile and began gulping it down.

"Seriously, Saffronpaw, what _did _DreamClan tell Smokestar?" Pinewhisker demanded in a low voice.

Saffron took a deep breath. "One of LavaClan's old warriors told her that Flickerlight crossed the border the day Stonejaw died."

Pinewhisker went stiff. "So that means Flickerlight killed-"

"No, it _doesn't _mean Flickerlight killed Stonejaw! Think, Pinewhisker! _Think! _She's doing it again. She's jumping to conclusions!"

"Well, even if he didn't actually _kill _Stonejaw," Sprucestripe announced, sitting down next to her sister and dropping the mouse she'd been carrying on the ground, "I still blame him for Stonejaw's death."

"Hey!" Saffron snapped. "Who invited you into this conversation?"

Sprucestripe ignored him. "Flickerlight's a medicine cat, for DreamClan's sake. He could've saved Stonejaw; they were in an _herb patch._"

"Sister," Pinewhisker mewed softly, setting her tail on Sprucestripe's shoulder, "Not every injury can be healed."

"_You've _never lost a patient."

"I've just been lucky," Pinewhisker mumbled. "One of these days…I know I will."

Swallowwing joined the group that was slowly forming. "Hey, have you heard that Flickerlight of AuroraClan killed Stone-"

"That's what Smokestar thinks, anyway," Saffron interrupted him loudly.

"Well, didn't DreamClan tell her that?"

"Indirectly," Pinewhisker pointed out.

"It wasn't Flickerlight, it was a fox!"  
"Did DreamClan tell you that?"

"My nose told me that!"

"Your nose can talk?" Spiritpaw asked curiously as he drifted over to them.

Saffron sighed and shook his head. "It means I know this because I smelled fox-scent on Stonejaw's body."

"So maybe a fox delivered a fatal blow to Stonejaw, and Flickerlight found him dying and failed healing him," Pinewhisker speculated.

"But we've found no other signs of foxes on our territory," Sprucestripe pointed out.

"Foxes are cunning," Swallowwing reminded her.

"Yes, but they also leave scent," Sprucestripe argued.

"Maybe that's why this one attacked Stonejaw in an herb patch," Saffron added.

"That would have to be one really clever fox," Sprucestripe mewed doubtfully.

"What are we talking about?" Spiritpaw asked curiously.

No one answered his questions; Swallowwing took advantage of the pause in conversation to eat his mouse.

"_Murderers!"_

The yowl echoed across the LavaClan camp; Saffron looked over to see Jadepool keel over, eyes full of grief and shock.

"They killed him!" she wailed. "Oh – oh – how _could _they?"

Mousenose rushed over to comfort her, murmuring words Saffron couldn't here, helping her to her paws.

"AuroraClan! I hate them!" she screamed. "Code-breakers! Rouges!" And with that, she bolted out of camp. Her voice could be heard among the trees. "You'll pay, Flickerlight!"

"They can't be allowed to kill any more innocent cats!" Mousenose roared, and he shot after Jadepool, down the tunnel and into the forest. LavaClan cats scrambled after them, not with the intent to stop them from going completely berserk, but to help them attack AuroraClan. Somehow remaining calm, Smokestar and Emberheart followed the crowd, clearly planning to let their Clan attack.

"This isn't good," Sprucestripe pointed out. She was among the few cats left in camp, along with her sister, Saffron, Spiritpaw, Swallowwing and the queens, kits and elders. "Someone could get hurt!"

"Yeah!" Spiritpaw piped up. "Someone could slip and fall and the other cats could stampede over them and-"

"Not to mention AuroraClan's going to get flattened," Saffron added dully.

"Well, who cares?" Spiritpaw argued. "We don't need them, do we?"

"We don't need them? _We don't need them?" _in an instant, Saffron found himself standing over Spiritpaw, every fur in his body bristling. "You think its okay for a bunch of cats to die _simply because we don't need them?!"_

Spiritpaw shrunk away from him, quivering in fear.

"Okay, even _if _Flickerlight _did _kill Stonejaw," Saffron continued, voice still hot with anger, "That doesn't mean that every cat in AuroraClan needs to die!" He stepped away from Spiritpaw and headed for the hollow tree tunnel. "I'm going after them. They're overreacting; one cat died, and they're going to butcher an entire Clan for it."

Saffron raced after the LavaClan vigilantes; they weren't hard to find. He could hear them, screaming about how Flickerlight and his Clan of code-breakers would pay for the death of poor, poor Stonejaw. Unluckily, they knew the forest much better than him, and he found it much harder to keep up with them.

They reached the AuroraClan stream long before he did. However, rather than crossing it and continuing into AuroraClan territory, they simply stopped and stared into its waters.

"Are you still going to go after Flickerlight?" Saffron called. Several cats turned their heads to stare at him.

"Well, that's going to be kind of hard," Mousenose mewed bluntly, "because he's already dead."

A sort of jolt hit Saffron. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd, ignoring the angry protests of cats. Floating in the water was the body of a ginger cat.

"You're not just going to leave him there, are you?" Saffron demanded. He stepped over the stream; it wasn't very wide.

"Saffronpaw!" Smokestar's voice called from over the gasps of LavaClan cats. "Get back over here! You're breaking the code!"

Saffron ignored her. Bracing himself against the icy cold water, he reached into the stream and pulled Flickerlight's body out of it, leaving it on the rocky pavement of the riverbank before stepping back over to LavaClan territory.

"There," he purred softly. "Then they'll be able to find his body now." He slipped through the crowd of stunned, silent warriors and headed back into the forest.

The moment he was among the pine trees, he ran. Behind him, he heard a yowl and knew that several LavaClan warriors were after him, but he didn't care. If they came, he wouldn't run; he would fight.

Mousenose leaped, but he didn't land on Saffron; instead, he landed in front of the golden tom, teeth bared. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out of here," Saffron growled. He also bared his teeth.

"Saffronpaw, put those claws away or you'll be in even more trouble than you already are," Emberheart growled from behind him.

"No." Saffron was surprised how strong his voice sounded. "You can't punish me anymore."

"We can and we _will!" _Emberheart roared.

"No," Saffron repeated. "I'm leaving LavaClan. I'm going to somewhere where I won't be bossed around by you cats."

"You can't leave, Saffronpaw!" he heard Sprucestripe mew. "At least, not yet! You have to fulfill my sister's prophecy!"

"Maybe Sprucestripe is the cat with the stars' eyes!" Saffron pointed out. "She has visions, I don't! I'm just a cat with a funny marking who wants no part in any of this! Have you ever considered that?"

"But you _are_," Firewish called. "DreamClan guided your pawsteps to us, after we had received the prophecy about you!"

Saffron snorted. He'd never heard such a ridiculous declaration in his life! Guided him? He'd gotten himself into this mess on _accident. _ "Coincidence," he pointed out.

"There is no coincidence in DreamClan, only fate and destiny," Jadepool mewed sagely. Considering the circumstances, she sounded awfully calm.

"Who put them in charge of handing out fates?" Saffron demanded, secretly laughing at Jadepool and her stupidity.

"Show respect for our ancestors!" Emberheart barked. "They're wiser than you'll ever hope to be!"

"Being dead doesn't make you smart," the star-eyed tom argued.

"Oh, Saffronpaw, be quiet for your own sake!" Spiritpaw yelped. Saffron started; he hadn't realized that the tom had followed him to the AuroraClan border. "They're probably going to make you take care of the elders for a half-moon or something."

"Not if they can't catch me!" Saffron growled, and sprang at Mousenose, knocking him to the ground. He jumped over the toppled LavaClan warrior and ran. Once again, he heard the yowls of 'Stop! Stop!' Once again, he ignored them.

He shouldn't have.

Never once had anyone in LavaClan told him that the mountain that their forest ran up against had its own inhabitants. Even if he had been warned, he probably wouldn't have known that, if a deer fled onto LavaClan territory, these creatures had no scruples crossing the border.

Saffron had seen dogs before; he'd even fought one once. He'd heard stories that dogs had nastier, fiercer relatives that lived far away from twolegs. He even knew their names: wolves.

But he'd never dreamed he'd be face to face with one.


	11. Sunder's Challange

Chapter eight: Sunder's challenge

Yaaay! Chappie eight!

Please read and review, and I still haven't spontaneously morphed into Erin Hunter!

Saffron had to admit, the creature that stood before him was magnificent. It was bigger than any dog he'd ever seen, but had a fierce, lean, almost cat-like look to it. Its pelt was the same color as the moon, and just as bright. But most alarming of all were its eyes. They were golden, and cold as the winds of the AuroraClan territory.

"Have you come to steal our deer?" It growled, taking a step towards Saffron.

"Y-you can speak cat language," was all Saffron managed to stutter.

"Our languages are similar. Tell me, cat, have you come to steal our deer?"

"N-no. Why would I?"

Another voice spoke from behind Saffron's confronter. "Everyone knows that the forest cats are _jealous _of our abilities to hunt deer and other big prey. They're hoping that one day they'll use the sheer numbers of their pack and drive us off and feast on our kill!"

"Actually," Saffron pointed out, "I was running from the forest cats." Having a sudden burst of inspiration, he continued, "It's because of the mark over my eye, they think it means I'm going to curse them so-"

"Liar," the white creature growled.

"Let me see that mark," a third voice barked, and a russet face appeared over the shoulder of the white one. It sniffed, squinted, then finally declared, "The mark is nothing special, but the scar on the cat's shoulder tells me he has fought a canine before."

It was true. Saffron had fought a dog before, and the scar on his shoulder was a souvenir of that fight. However, that dog was much smaller than these, and he'd not so much as won the fight but survived it…

"If you have at least enough experience to win one fight, perhaps you can win another. I, Sunder, challenge you to a fight."

"Do not back down, cat," the white one growled, "Unless you wish to seem cowardly."

Saffron considered his position. It was not likely he could beat Sunder in mortal combat. "Is this do the death?" he asked.

"Unless one of us yields before that or we are interrupted," Sunder replied.

Saffron thought for a moment, and then replied, "Sunder, I, Saffron, accept your challenge."

The white creature shook his head and stepped back. Sunder and Saffron stared each other down for a moment, before Sunder made the first move; he lunged at the golden cat and grabbed him on the shoulder, shaking him.

As the world rattled around him, Saffron pushed a back leg back; it made contact with Sunder's chest; grunting, Sunder dropped him.

"A clever move you used, cat."

"If I was cleverer, I wouldn't have been caught by your lunge."

"Well then, let's see if you can dodge this one, this time," Sunder dove at his opponent.

This time, Saffron was ready. He jumped out of the way, letting Sunder's jaws snap shut just where his whiskers had been a few moments earlier.

"You're getting better," Sunder commented.

While he was talking, Saffron pounced, aiming for his great shoulders. Sunder didn't have enough time to dodge before the golden tom landed on his back, striking out with his claws.

Saffron was beginning to feel confident. Maybe he wasn't going to need his secret weapon after all; he felt his intelligence was equal, if not stronger, than Sunder's strength. He could win this_, he could win this…_

_"Saffronpaw!"_

Saffron felt Sunder stiffen. He himself felt disappointed. They shouldn't have come, he was doing fine, they shouldn't have come…

Almost all of LavaClan burst out of the trees, lead by Smokestar. All of them had their claws out, ready for battle.

"It's the forest cats!" Saffron heard the second voice howl. "They've come to steal our deer!"

"I thought you said that you were the foe of the forest cats!" the white creature demanded as Sunder shook Saffron off, throwing him to the ground.

"Let him go," Smokestar snarled, "Or we won't fight and defeat you!"

"Defeat you?" the second creature snorted. "A bunch of puny cats, defeat us, the Fang Pack?"

"Hush, Breal," the white one snapped. He turned to Smokestar. "He is strong, and unlike you. He fought my son, Sunder, and survived. What claim do you have on him?"

"He is a LavaClan cat," Smokestar purred evenly.

"Am not!" Saffron's angry yowl raked the air.

"You'll have to get Pinewhisker to have a look at that shoulder," Spiritpaw piped up.

"It's not that bad," Saffron complained, licking it nonchalantly.

Smokestar moved in a dark blur; in moments, she was in between Saffron and the wolves. "He'll be returning with us. Come along, Saffron."

"Wait," Sunder growled. "At least let me tell him something quick." Pushing past Smokestar, he spoke in Saffron's ear. "Good fight. Your reward is safety on Fang Mountain from our pack. Those are my father, Corros, and my sister, Breal. My mother, Sharned, is not with us. I will tell her not to harm you, cat with the starry eye." He stepped back.

The crowd of cats moved like a swarm of insects; one moment, they stood behind Saffron, the next they surrounded him, pulling him along as they set off for the LavaClan camp.

"Wow," Spiritpaw whispered, appearing next to Saffron, "That was amazing! You fought a wolf!"

"Mmm," Saffron replied. He wasn't in the greatest of moods; he could've won, and now he was stuck back in LavaClan.

"Anyway," Spiritpaw continued, "you get it now, don't you?"

"Get what?" Saffron snapped, irritated by his constant chatter.

"You _are _the cat with the eyes of the stars! You fought a wolf; DreamClan must have given you the strength to do that. Even the wolf called you the cat with starry eyes!"

"Just because I have this marking, and I'm kind of strong," Saffron argued, "Does not mean a bunch of dead cats chose me to save something I don't care about!"

Spiritpaw's eyes grew big. "You don't care about the warrior code?"

"What's it done for me?"

This seemed to confuse Spiritpaw. "Well, it protects us-"

"From foxes, apparently, no."

"But a fox didn't kill Stonejaw, Flickerlight did!"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

Saffron ducked through the tunnel and into LavaClan camp. Most of the cats who'd gone after Flickerlight were stretching out around the clearing, discussing the strange turn of events. A few had already set off for a hunting patrol. Sprucestripe was asleep near the fresh-kill pile; Spiritpaw rushed over to her and began prodding her with his paw.

"Mmm? Spiritpaw?" she yawned.

"Saffronpaw fought a wolf and lived!" Spiritpaw announced.

"Mmm," Sprucestripe replied; clearly, she was still asleep.

Spiritpaw turned to Saffron. "You should go see Pinewhisker about your shoulder, Saff. You wouldn't want it to get infected or whatever, would you?"

Saffron sighed and slipped into the boulder den. "Hello? Pinewhisker?"

No response.

Saffron called out her name several more times before concluding she wasn't there. He slipped out only to bump into Swallowwing.

"Hey, Saffronpaw. Seen Pinewhisker lately?"

"Wherever she is, it's not in her den." Saffron jerked his head at the three large rocks bathed in weak winter sunlight.

Swallowwing's whiskers drooped slightly. "She went in there a little while ago to catch up on sleep."

"She's missing? My sister's missing?!" Sprucestripe didn't seem sleepy at all, suddenly; she sounded alert and afraid.

Swallowwing tried to sooth the warrior. "Relax, maybe she left to get some herbs."

Sprucestripe shook her head wildly. "No, she didn't, she's been kidnapped!"

Saffron stared at her, alarmed. "Why'd you think that?"

Shaking frantically, Sprucestripe pointed at Pinewhisker's moss bed. "Sniff it! It's – it's"

There was no need for her to finish. Saffron bent down and touched his nose to the bed. Mingled with Pinewhisker's scent was another – cold and sweet.

It was the scent of AuroraClan.

That was kind of a filler chapter, but oh well.


	12. Pinewhisker's Dissapearence

Chapter nine: Pinewhisker's disappearance

I'm back, and I'm still not Erin Hunter!

"AuroraClan!" Sprucestripe wailed.

Instantly, all of LavaClan tried to cram into Pinewhisker's den, crushing the cats inside with questions.

"What happened?"

"Is she dead?"

"What did they do this time?"

"We should attack them here and now!"

"Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather for a meeting of LavaClan!" Smokestar shouted over the babble of voices. Instantly, the surge of LavaClan cats swept Saffron into the camp center. Smokestar scrambled up to the top of the hill to loom over them, Emberheart at her side.

"Cats of LavaClan," Smokestar began to speak, her voice loud, sharp and clear. "Our medicine cat, dear Pinewhisker, has vanished. Simple excuses such as she is out, gathering herbs, are rendered mute by the fact that the scent of AuroraClan rests clearly in her den. From this, we can draw only one conclusion: she was kidnapped by them."

Many cats nodded, eyes glinting; Mousenose shouted out, "Are we going to let them keep her?"

Smokestar's eyes narrowed in a cold grin. "Of course not. We will cross the border – such times demand it, I'm afraid – with a party of warriors as a show of force. If they do not return her, we will fight to rescue her.

"The party will consist of myself, Emberheart, Barkclaw, Redclaw, Sprucestripe, Mousenose, Jadepool, and their apprentices. Cindertail, you will be in charge of defending the camp, in case they choose to attack us. Cats coming with me, meet at the exit tunnel."

Saffron watched as the appointed cats swarmed to the tunnel before he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Sprucestripe.

"Come on!" she hissed.

"Why?"

"You're my apprentice, remember? You're coming with us."

Saffron's stomach gave a lurch. Hopefully, the border-crossing did not dissolve into fighting. Something in him insisted in a high, piping voice that AuroraClan was not the enemy, Stonejaw's death was not their fault, and if they had kidnapped Pinewhisker, they had a reason. Their medicine cat was dead, and LavaClan had two. It made sense, right?

He followed the rest of the patrol through the woods to the border. Barely a few hours ago, LavaClan cats had yowled shouts of disapproving when Saffron took one step over the border; now they crossed it carelessly. Saffron was glad to see Flickerlight's body was gone; hopefully, the warriors of AuroraClan had found it.

The AuroraClan territory was ever pieced by a fierce, cold wind that went straight through Saffron's fur, causing him to wince. The territory was hard and rocky under his paws. The patrol headed for the sound of a fierce, powerful, rushing river.

"Tut, tut, Smokestar."

Claws out, the LavaClan cats spun around. Standing behind them was Windtail, the AuroraClan deputy, Wolfshadow, Stormstrike, a light brown she-cat and a muscular ginger tom. None of them seemed surprised to find the trespassers.

"I thought you were against breaking the code," Windtail continued, lazily flicking her tail at Smokestar. "What's changed?"

"We have come," Smokestar declared, with the same icy calm as Windtail, "To demand that you return our medicine cat."

"We did not kidnap her," Stormstrike mewed bluntly.

"Liars!" Mousenose hissed.

"The scent of you rogues was found in her den!" Jadepool snarled, taking a step towards the AuroraClan patrol. "Why'd you do it, huh?"

Windtail's eyes narrowed slightly. "In case you haven't noticed, Flickerlight is dead."

_How do they know we know? _Saffron thought, shuddering.

"A cat of your Clan died? So did one of ours not too long ago, and we didn't kidnap _your _medicine cat," Mousenose drawled.

"Well, Flickerlight deserved what he got," Emberheart continued. "In case _you _didn't know, he was Stonejaw's murderer!"

"Codebreaker!" Yarrowpaw jeered.

"_Are you mouse-brained?!"  
_Wolfshadow stepped out of rank, towards the LavaClan patrol. Her ears lay flat, and her eyes were blazing with fire.

"Flickerlight didn't kill Stonejaw, _he tried to save his life! _He was the one who crossed the border, who found your warrior dying, and tried to _save_ him! What sort of medicine cat _kills_ cats, for DreamClan's sake?"

Saffron's heart, which had been thumping like crazy, changed its beating – it fluttered.

Wolfshadow wasn't finished berating LavaClan. "If he wasn't dead, I'd call on him to tell you he wasn't the killer, darn it!"

"He was a border crosser," Mousenose argued feebly. His cocky, vigilant demeanor had dissolved in Wolfshadow's presence.

"Aren't we all?" Wolfshadow snapped. She looked pointedly at Smokestar, who did not flinch from her burning gaze. Saffron stared at her, transfixed. He'd never seen someone so strong, or determined, or, now that he thought about it, so beautiful in her dark, enigmatic way…

"Look, my sis is right." Stormstrike stepped forward to stand next to the dark grey cat. "We're not murderers, and we're not kidnappers. You, on the other hand, are hypocrites. Please get off our land."

"Yeah, do," the ginger tom added. "You're certainly not adding to the décor."

None of the LavaClan cats moved. "No," Emberheart growled. "There is the justice of the warrior code that must be dealt with here."

Stormstrike shook his head. "Look, I'd bet my left paw that it wasn't Flickerlight. You never knew him. He was nervous, afraid of many things…he suffered constant headaches and oftened blacked out. The kits could fight better than him – he was too frail, too sickly to kill anyone, especially a strong warrior in his prime."

Mousenose smirked. "All the evidence says he did. Hold out your paw, Stormstrike, you bet it…"

In a flash of grey fur, Windtail was in between Mousenose and Stormstrike. "I refuse to let you even try, Mousenose."

"Besides," Stormstrike added, "There is evidence – Flickerlight's word, and that's now all of our words."

"The words of a Clan of liars?" Mousenose growled.

Sprucestripe pushed her way to the head of the group. "Is my sister alive?" she demanded.

"Who's your sister?" Windtail asked coolly.

"Must be Pinewhisker's littermate," the ginger tom pointed out. "Look at her…if I didn't know, I might say it _was _Pinewhisker."

"Yes, she is alive," Windtail explained. "Last I checked, she was sleeping."

Sprucestripe's tense muscles slowly began to relax. "And you're not going to kill her?"

Stormstrike's eyes narrowed teasingly. "Why would we kill a medicine cat?"

"You'll see her, at the Gathering," Windtail purred. "I promise."

Sprucestripe's eyes were big and kittenish. "Why?"

"Why?" Mousenose growled. "Why? Because they're codebreaking rogues, that's why. They don't give a-"

A threatening snarl from Windtail interrupted him.

"This is getting nasty," Spiritpaw whispered to Saffron.

"Yeah," Saffron whispered back. "Let's just hope it doesn't result in a fight."

"Your shoulder must be killing you."

"I've been in worse pain, trust me."

"If we get Pinewhisker back, she'll be able to treat it."

"If we don't, I think Swallowwing could also do so."

"Yeah, but he's an apprentice."

"He's my age!"

"Anyway," Windtail spoke over the whispering of the two toms, "I ask that you leave, Smokestar, and take your warriors with you, before we attack."

"There is a reason I brought many warriors," Smokestar replied coolly. "Return Pinewhisker. Now."

"We – didn't – kidnap – her!" Wolfshadow spoke every word sharply, fur bristling.

"Liar!" Mousenose screamed, flying at her.

Stormstrike sprang into action. He slammed into Mousenose moments before he hit Wolfshadow, sending the LavaClan warrior flying. Fur sticking out in every direction, Jadepool sprang, knocking Stormstrike to the group. Wolfshadow attacked the she-cat as she dug her claws into the pinned-down tom.

Windtail, the ginger tom and the brown she-cat rushed at the LavaClan patrol. Emberheart stepped forward. The two deputies seemed to vanish into a red and grey whirlwind of fur and claws.

Stormstrike had managed to get loose from Jadepool's grip, his side bleeding lightly. He lashed out at Mousenose, who was battling his sister.

As the two remaining members of the AuroraClan patrol drew closer to the LavaClan one, Smokestar growled, "Leave them to me," and strode forward. There was a flash of black fur and claws, and a yowl of pain and horror.

Smokestar stood over the fallen form of the dark ginger cat. Her claws had left a wound, gushing scarlet blood that ran from his shoulder to the haunch of his back leg. The light chestnut she-cat stared at the LavaClan leader in horror – and rage.

"How dare you!" she screamed. "Flickerlight is dead – we have no AuroraClan medicine cat to treat that – it could become fatal – must more cats die because of your so-called love of the warrior code? The code itself says you can't kill cats within the code!" And with that she raised a paw to strike Smokestar's muzzle. The LavaClan leader was faster. She dodged, rolling sideways, before leaping up and tearing the AuroraClan warrior's ear.

"Retreat!" Windtail yowled. The AuroraClan cats scattered, trying to escape their attackers. The brown cat grabbed the fallen warrior and dragged him after her.

"After them!" Smokestar commanded. The LavaClan patrol split in every direction. Mousenose and Jadepool tore after Wolfshadow; Emberheart shot after his AuroraClan counterpart. Saffron knew that even though the AuroraClan cats had a head start, there were more LavaClan cats, and they were hot on their tails.

Thinking quickly, he gave a false yelp of pain and fell over, as if he'd tripped. Sprucestripe, who was about to follow the deputies, stopped and spun around.

"Saffron? Are you okay?"

"Ow," Saffron murmured. "Yeah, I'm okay…" he put on a show of trying to stand up and falling back down again.

His ruse had worked. Not only had he distracted Sprucestripe, but Smokestar, Spiritpaw and Redclaw had all stopped chasing the fleeing warriors and looked at him worriedly.

"Mebbe you should go to camp and get Swallowwing to look at that shoulder," Spiritpaw suggested.

Smokestar nodded. "Yes…yes…I think it's best. Sprucestripe, will you help him back to camp?"

Sprucestripe's whiskers drooped. "But –"

Smokestar interrupted her. "It is the word of a leader that is the code, Sprucestripe. Take your apprentice back to camp."

"My sister!" Sprucestripe snapped. "She's missing! No, she's been kidnapped! I can't abandon her, can I?"

"Don't worry, we'll get her back," Redclaw assured the tabby warrior.

"They're getting away!" Jadepool yowled from the distance.

_Yes! _Saffron cheered silently.

"We'll join you in a moment," Smokestar called back. She turned to Sprucestripe and Saffron. "Return to camp. Those are my orders, Sprucestripe. Return to camp."

Tail drooping, Sprucestripe helped Saffron – who was still feigning injury – up and crossed the rocky plains, heading for the forest.

Once they crossed the stream, Saffron felt safe to stop pretending to be wounded.

"You seem to recover quickly," Sprucestripe teased as they approached camp.

"I'm a loner," Saffron pointed out. "I've spent nine moons of my life not even knowing what a medicine cat was."

Once they reached the camp, Sprucestripe rushed Saffron into the medicine cat den before vanishing out of camp, clearly heading back for the AuroraClan territory. Swallowwing carefully examined Saffron's injury.

"It's not that bad, I'll get some cobwebs, and maybe something in case of infection…" he rushed into the den before returning with spider webs and some herb poultice or another. As he applied it, Saffron asked, "Why didn't Flickerlight have an apprentice?"

"Good StarClan, Saffronpaw, he was barely an apprentice himself. His mentor died only two moons ago during a-" he suddenly broke off.

"During a what?" Saffron prompted suspiciously.

Swallowwing swallowed. "During a battle against…us," he whispered.

Saffron's ears shot up. "Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Emberheart. Or Mousenose. Or Jadepool."

"It was the first," Swallowwing murmured. "The wound itself wasn't bad enough to be fatal, but it was bad enough for him to fall into the river and drown."

"What was a medicine cat doing in battle?"

"I think…I'm not sure, I wasn't there, but he was acting as a field healer, and he was attacked on the way to a patient and fought back."

"_Emberheart attacked a medicine cat?"_

"Th-that's Emberheart. He'll attack any enemy that gets too close." Swallowwing lowered his voice so quiet that Saffron could barely hear him. "Once, he even attacked Sprucestripe – he thought she was an opponent."

Saffron disliked Emberheart more every word he heard, and that was saying something.

Sprucestripe was sitting silently by the den, staring at the pawprint-dotted ground. Confidently, Cindertail strode up to her and dropped a mouse at her paws. "Cheer up, Sprucestripe," he meowed airily. "It won't take them very long to get her back. C'mon, have a mouse. This one's nice and fresh!"

Sprucestripe shook her head and pawed the mouse sadly away.

"Think, Sprucestripe. Our leader, our deputy and a whole patrol of budding apprentices and powerful warriors are out there, fighting for your sister. Soon, you'll see her!"

Sighing, Sprucestripe gulped down the mouse and yawned.

"Tired?" Cindertail purred. "I'd imagine so…you've been busy, fighting AuroraClan cats, haven't you? C'mon…" he led her to the warriors' den.

"Hang on, I need to check my stores," Swallowwing mewed quickly before disappearing into the boulder den. Saffron used this time as an excuse to fake limping to the fresh-kill pile and help himself to a squirrel.

Soon, an angry voice came from the hollow inside the three dens. "Poppy seeds! Those aren't mice during Greenleaf, and whaddo they think they're doing! I'm a medicine cat, for DreamClan's sake, not them!"

The patrol who'd gone after the AuroraClan cats entered camp; Saffron noticed, with alarm, that that Pinewhisker was still not among them.

"What-?" a cat began, but she was cut off by Smokestar.

"Emberheart, explain the situation to them," she announced briskly. "Saffronpaw, come with me." She strode up the hill to her den, Saffron reluctantly following her. He wanted to find out what she was going to say, but he was sick and tired of her bossing him around. He was sick of her bossing everyone – Sprucestripe and Pinewhisker, mainly – around. Perhaps even worse was that most of LavaClan didn't care. He admired Sprucestripe for trying to stick up when she was ordered back to camp.

"Where's Pinewhisker?" he demanded the moment he entered the den. He noted that Smokestar had a rather plump, juicy squirrel near her left paw.

Smokestar gazed at her paws. "I'm sorry, Saffronpaw. I'm glad you understand how greatly needed Pinewhisker is to our Clan. She's still in the paws of AuroraClan – they were too quick and dodgy to be caught."

It seemed to Saffron this was all rehearsed.

Smokestar looked up and stared into his eyes, green into gold. "We'll be victorious in this struggle – the code is on our side."

"Whose side is DreamClan on?"

"Ah, Saffronpaw. DreamClan shines while the code dwells among us – surely, they support us. You're finally settling into LavaClan, I see."

Saffron shifted uncomfortably.

Smokestar leaned forward, so close that her and Saffron's muzzles were almost touching. "You remind me of another cat, a warrior from when I had just become leader of my Clan. He was strong and fierce some, a warrior like no other in his body. In his heart, he knew the code was for the good of all, but he chose to ignore it. He felt he was his greatest priority, and not his Clan.

"Even though his Clanmates all were different than him, he continued his actions. But his Clanmates followed the code, and his actions were that of-"

"-hording food," Saffron mewed quietly. "It was Gingertail, wasn't it?"

Smokestar cocked her head. "How do you know?"

"Swallowwing and Spiritpaw told me."

"Swallowwing and Spiritpaw? Swallowwing was a kit and Spiritpaw hadn't been born when Gingertail left, nearly ten months ago. I suppose his name is now used to explain to apprentices to explain why the code must be followed."

"You act as if he almost destroyed the Clan by this simple act," Saffron objected.

Smokestar lowered her voice. "Saffronpaw, this was not his only act of defiance. Not all of his horded food went to him. There was a rogue who he'd met on patrol and hidden – against our rules – on our territory. He fed her and cared for her more than he cared for the Clan of his birth. It was love, Saffronpaw, love. Love is great and terrible; a force that I dearly wish could be confined within boundaries. Yet nothing these days, not even us, can be held back by territorial lines." She sighed.

"When he left, she left too. I can only imagine where the pair left. Much of the Clan did not know of his 'friend'." She gave a hiss of disgust.

Saffron's head spun for several moments before he finally asked, "Was she small? Thin? Silvery-grey, feathery fur?"

"How do you know?"

Saffron took a deep breath. "Smokestar, would you like to know what happened to Gingertail and Luft?"


	13. Briarpelt's Lines

Chapter ten: Briarpelt's Lines

So, I'm still not Erin Hunter. At least, as far as I know. Please review, and also please take my survey if you play Pokémon.

"Luft?" Smokestar mewed, confused. "Who was Luft?"

"She was the cat that Gingertail had been taking care of." Saffron didn't really want to tell Smokestar about the couple. He felt so sleepy...

"And you know this how, Saffronpaw?"

"Sometime, while on your territory, they mated. And not long after they left, Luft's kits were born. Gingertail didn't stay around to raise them – not loner tom does. There were three kits, two she-cats and a tom. Scarlet, Turquoise…and Saffron."

Smokestar didn't respond immediately; indeed, she didn't even seem surprised. "I see where your rebellious streak comes from." She pushed the squirrel at him. "Hungry?"

Yawning, Saffron shook his head.

Smokestar smiled. "Ah, you've already eaten? You've had a busy day, Saffronpaw. Get some sleep, now." She stood and guided him out of her den. Once he'd left the confined space, Saffron stumbled, falling asleep on his paws, to the apprentices' den.

Saffron had a strange dream that night. Smokestar was sitting on her addressing point, saying over and over in Emberheart's voice, "It is AuroraClan. They are the one. It is AuroraClan. They are the one."

"It was for the good of the Clan, you must learn to understand that-"

"You drugged them! And it was _not _for the good of the Clan! My store of poppy seeds is _gone! _What if I need those to suppress a seriously wounded cat's pain?"

"They _were _used to suppress pain, you must understand-"

"What pain? The pain that you failed? You drugged her so that you wouldn't have to face her. But the poppy seeds are gone now, so what are you going to do so that you don't have to tell her you failed?"

"We have not failed. We will return with more warriors and attack AuroraClan camp. That is, once the scouting party returns-"

"You don't even know where their camp is, and yet you plan to wage an all-out war for one cat? Listen, Smokestar, the cats of AuroraClan are cunning and strong. The wind that you say chills their souls is their prime weapon, using it to hide their scents and find their foes."

"They have their precious cunning," Smokestar replied calmly and arrogantly. "We have the code, we have DreamClan, and most of all, we have the cat with the stars' eyes, Saffronpaw."

_They're talking about me, _Saffron thought vaguely through his sleep-heavy mind.

"Are you sure Saffronpaw is willing to fight for LavaClan?" Swallowwing sounded doubtful. "You didn't see his face when he found out that our deputy caused Addertongue of AuroraClan's death-"

"Emberheart did not kill Addertongue!"

"Maybe not, but he did contribute to his death."

Smokestar's voice was confident. "I will convince him of his role in this. He is a stubborn cat, but in his heart he knows he's on the right side. Oh, come now, Swallowwing, you look doubtful. Why do you worry?"

"Passion."

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen him talk about AuroraClan. Defend AuroraClan. There's a certain light in his eyes when he does."

"It is a test sent by DreamClan. He must overcome the passion with the wisdom of the code. When he does, I know he will be truly ready to rise up as a hero – _our _hero…"

Saffron tried to wake up, but a powerful force seemed to have latched onto him and was dragging him back into unconsciousness. He tried to fight it, but it was far too strong…

"Saffronpaw!"

A paw was prodding him, a voice calling. Saffron found that the crushing weight of sleep was mostly gone. He opened his eyes to find Spiritpaw staring at him.

"Saffronpaw!" he said frantically. "Look!" He pushed Saffron with his nose so that the golden tom rolled over to face the way out of the den.

At first, Saffron thought there was something wrong with his eyes – everything beyond the den was white. It was only when several snowflakes fluttered into the apprentices' den that he realized what was going on.

"It's scary, isn't it?" Spiritpaw mewed. "There's no way we're going to get out until the snow stops, and we might have to dig ourselves out."

"Eep!" Auburnpaw squealed. She and Yarrowpaw were huddled in the back of the den, staring at the blizzard in fear.

"We're in better shape that AuroraClan, though," Yarrowpaw meowed. "I heard from Mousenose that they sleep out in the open so 'cause they think it makes 'em strong."

"Oh, yes, I forgot, Mousenose is wise and all-knowing," Saffron yawned in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He and Jadepool study them, so that if they attack they can fight 'em and beat 'em," Auburnpaw pointed out.

"Oh yes, because even the kits in AuroraClan are plotting to kill us," Saffron continued in his most mocking voice.

"Saffronpaw!" Spiritpaw mewed in a rebuking tone. "None of us ever said that the kits in AuroraClan are evil. None of us even said that they were evil."

"Well, that's the general tone I get around here."

"No! Saffron, listen, please. They themselves aren't evil, but they sometimes do bad things. So they seem evil. We simply are trying to stop them from doing bad stuff."

"Maybe that's what you believe, but I know some cats that don't, and their names are Smokestar, Emberheart, Mousenose and-"

"Saffronpaw!" Auburnpaw yipped. She calmed down a bit. "Sorry, but Firewish's my best friend, and Emberheart's her father."

"I thought _I _was your best friend," Yarrowpaw accused.

"Anyway," Spiritpaw continued as the two she-cats began to bicker, "I'm not sure how long the blizzard's going to last, so we might as well make ourselves comfortable." He sat down on a moss nest, opposite of Saffron.

"Let's tell stories," the young black-and-white cat mewed, eyes shining up at Saffron. "I'll start. Once, I got lost in the forest and I nearly fell in the AuroraClan creek!" he mrowwed a giggle. "Go on, Saff! Tell me a story!"

Saffron thought for a moment, then the perfect idea came to him. "Once upon a time, there was an ordinary tom who wanted to live a normal life."

"Was he a Clan cat?" Spiritpaw interrupted.

"No, listen. While he was hunting one night, cats came out of nowhere and captured him. These cats were vain and arrogant, feeling that they were greater than any other creature, cat or no. They wanted to make the cat one of them and use him to put the other cats who lived in the area down.

"The cat wanted with all his heart to leave, especially when he met a beautiful queen who opposed the tribe that had kidnapped the tom. She was strong, clever and beautiful, but with a dark charm that made her both non-perfect and perfect at the same time. And the tom wanted to do something for her, but he couldn't because the cats who held him prisoner watched his every move, determined to use his strength and cunning against the beautiful she-cat and her kind."

"And did he ever?" Spiritpaw asked, eyes even bigger than usual, entranced by Saffron's story that was all too true.

"He's still waiting," Saffron assured him. "He's out there, waiting for the day in which he and the queen he loves will no longer be afraid of that kidnapping tribe."

"Ooooh," Yarrowpaw mewed. Saffron had no idea that she had been listening. "I hope I don't meet up with _them._ That tribe, I mean, not the two lovers.They sound like a bunch of nasty rogues!"

"I like love stories," Auburnpaw added. "The pretty kind, though, not the ugly forbidden-love ones where everyone dies."

"Ew," Spiritpaw meowed, making a face. "I don't like love stories. They're all yucky. I like stories with lots of adventure and brave heroes and wicked villains. Saff, do you know any of those?"

Saffron shook his head. Spiritpaw sighed. "Oh well, I'll just have to tell one myself! Once upon a time, there was a cat with eyes like leaves and fur like flames…"

As the apprentice launched into a crazy story, Saffron felt himself drift off into his thoughts.

_Why do I care so much about her? I barely know her. But that's not true, is it? I've seen her in action, haven't I? For all I know, she could be in love with a different cat. She could be a mother, for all I know! No, wait, she might not be quite old enough. But why would she care about _me_? Does she even know I exist?_

"The wise leader even took the flame-furred cat on as her apprentice," Spiritpaw continued. "But she thought he was lying when he told her the old mean tiger cat was plotting to kill her. The old mean tiger cat was clever enough to fool her, but not the flame-furred cat."

_ I'll have to introduce myself to her at the Gathering. If I don't leave by then. No wait, I'll escape and hide out at the Mood Grove. It's too sacred to them, they wouldn't dare look there. I'll wait until the next Gathering and then see her and talk to her. If she cares, I'll stay on in the area…_

_ …and if she doesn't, I'll leave this place forever._

Saffron knew the heavy possibility that Wolfshadow wouldn't care about him. His mother had warned him that there would be beautiful but cold she-cats that could have their hearts touched by no one, and he hoped she wasn't one of them. But even if she wasn't one, who said she wouldn't just smile sadly and slip away, feeling no obligation to care? He had to remember that. He couldn't just break himself over one incident. One she-cat.

"When's the Gathering?" he asked Spiritpaw.

"And the dogs, huge and menacing, came and chased…oh! The Gathering? Still about half a moon away, about. Why do you ask?"

"He's heard the rumors, of course," Auburnpaw mewed.

"What rumors?" Spiritpaw demanded.

"The rumors that he'll receive his warrior name before the next Gathering," Auburnpaw explained. "Smokestar wants to present her hero to the other Clans – to scare them."

Suddenly, Saffron's plans went belly-up. If the rumors were true, there would be no way for him to casually slip into the Gathering, speak with Wolfshadow, and leave. Even if he did escape, if he appeared, Smokestar would spot him and try to use him against the other Clans. He couldn't see Wolfshadow then…but how? She'd be suspicious if a tom she didn't even know crossed the border just to speak with her. _She'd probably think I'm a spy for LavaClan, _he thought miserably. _She probably wouldn't believe me if I told her I wasn't._

"Saff, you looked worried," Spiritpaw pointed out. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Saffron snapped.

"We're here to help you," Auburnpaw mewed. "We're all apprentices. We're all one Clan, right?"

"No," Saffron growled. "Spiritpaw, if I told you that you were a dog from now on and everyone in LavaClan said you were a dog and no matter how many times you said you weren't you still were considered a dog but deep down you know you're still a cat, how you would you feel?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Spiritpaw protested.

"Auburnpaw, if one day Smokestar told you that you were a member of AuroraClan, and everyone in both LavaClan and AuroraClan agreed with her and said that you were an AuroraClan cat, but you _knew _you'd always be a LavaClan cat, what would you do?"

"I'd still stay in LavaClan," the apprentice declared. "My loyalties will always lie here."

"Yarrowpaw, if one day you found your Clanmates mourning your death because they thought you were dead, and whenever you tried to talk to them they thought you were a ghost, but you knew you were breathing and your heart was still beating, how would you feel?"

"Scared, angry, annoyed…but it doesn't happen, does it?"

The three apprentices stared at Saffron.

"It does," Saffron spoke quietly. "It's happening to me."

Spiritpaw jumped to the paws. "Who's doing it? Is it Mousenose? He can be annoying sometimes. What's going on? Who thinks you're dead or a dog or an AuroraClan cat?"

"It's that everyone in LavaClan is convinced that I'm a member of LavaClan."

"But you _are_!" Spiritpaw replied. "You had your apprentice ceremony and everything!"

"While I was half-conscious!" Saffron protested. "And anyway, that's what I'm talking about. Every cat in this Clan tells me that I'm a LavaClan cat. But I'm _not. _Don't you get it? You can all say I am, but I. Am. Not. A. LavaClan. Cat."

There was a long pause as the three apprentices stared at Saffron. Then Auburnpaw spoke.

"Well, you're just in denial."

Saffron lunged at her, pinning her to the wall of the den; Spiritpaw and Yarrowpaw sprung out of the way. "Denial? What the _mouse bile _does that mean?"

"You feel sorry for yourself since you've lived most of your life outside of the code, and you're guilty because you enjoyed it. But you also enjoy living in LavaClan, so you can't decide where you belong. Of course, you belong in LavaClan, but you don't know that, so you sulk and are in denial that you belong in either place."

Saffron stared at her. "Are you _insane?"_

"You know it's true," Yarrowpaw piped up from behind him.

Saffron huffed and stormed to the back of the den, where he curled up. _They don't get it! _He raged silently. _How thick can a cat be?!_

A new, cold thought seeped into him. _Either that or Smokestar never had them taught to…_That made more sense. _No _one was that stupid, right?

Not long afterwards, Spiritpaw rushed up to him. "Hey, Saff! The snow's stopped! It's not too deep, either. Want to play outside? I suppose we'll have to hurry, before we have to do work like hunting and stuff."

"Spiritpaw, Saffronpaw, Yarrowpaw, Auburnpaw, get out here!" Emberheart shouted from outside. "We need some help digging out the fresh-kill pile."

"Oh, well," Spiritpaw sighed as he led the way out of the den. "Maybe later…"

Even though it could've been worse, it still took the apprentices a bit of time to clear a path from their den to a large path running from Smokestar's den to the fresh-kill pile. A group of warriors, supervised by Emberheart, were shoveling snow with their paws out of the way.

"This snow's a blessing in disguise," Saffron heard Mousenose telling Jadepool. "We can make extra walls out of it, and it'll be easier to find border-crossers; their footprints will be clear as day!"

"You're right!" Jadepool told him. Saffron burned with rage deep inside.

"You apprentices better give us a hand," Emberheart growled.

"Don't bother, Emberheart," Smokestar called. "I'd like Saffron to accompany my hunting party." She stood at the tunnel leading out of camp, accompanied by Briarpelt, Magmaheat and Dustfur.

"Lucky," Spiritpaw whispered enviously. "Catch me something, will ya, Saff?"

Saffron shrugged and padded after the hunting party into the woods.

"You're lucky," Magmaheat grumbled to Saffron as they delicately crossed the snow, searching for the tracks of smaller creatures. "Your coat's pretty light. Prey doesn't have good eyesight, so you'll be able to hide better than I can."

"Maybe it'll think you're a rock," Briarpelt teased the brilliant ginger tom.

Smokestar stopped. "Move out," she commanded, and the LavaClan cats scattered. Unwillingly, feeling Smokestar's eyes on the back of his neck, Saffron headed for a large stump with gnarly old roots forming a small opening. It looked like a good place for prey to hide. Saffron ducked in between the roots.

Saffron had expected a rabbit den or an abandoned badger set at most. Instead, he found himself falling a couple mouse-lengths or so into a comfortable den. The opening winked at him in brilliant, snow-reflected sunlight. Coming off of the den was a tunnel large enough for a badger. Curious, Saffron followed the tunnel.

After walking for several fox-lengths, Saffron spotted a second opening. Light and the sound of voices filtered in from it.

"Like it? _Like it? _I think it's fabulous! Smokestar, you're a genius when it comes to names! It fits perfectly, too. His mission…"

"I'm glad you like it, Briarpelt. Actually, everyone I've asked so far – and that's maybe a third of the Clan – likes it."

"When are you going to do it?"

"Well, this is the hunting assessment, though I've disguised it as a mere hunting patrol. However, in case he does find out, I want the ceremony to be a surprise. Not only that, but I want it to be the night before the Gathering. It'll be an interesting Gathering…I know this is a little in advance, but I want you to have a special role in this."

Briarpelt sounded lightheaded. "Me? Are you serious?"

Smokestar chuckled. "Everyone will have their role…after I announce Saffronpaw, or should I say Saffron_light_ as a new warrior, and everyone calls out his name, I want you to shout, 'Thank DreamClan for him'. The other Clans aren't stupid; they'll know Saffronlight is no ordinary warrior, and sooner or later, one of them will ask…"

Saffron couldn't listen any longer. He shot down the tunnel, heading away from where he'd come from.

_Saffronlight? How dare she! That's horrendous! I never consented to let her change my name to even Saffronpaw! Aurorastar was right. Change isn't always good._

_ As for the Gathering…she's not just going to say, 'this is our new warrior, and oh by the way we think he's the chosen one' or something. Oh no. She's setting up an entire performance to show her 'hero' off! She's giving the cats _lines_!_

_ I'm not going back, _he vowed. _Not for Smokestar, not for Spiritpaw, not for Sprucestripe. Not even for Wolfshadow! I'll hide in this tunnel and wait until I come up with a good idea of what to do or until something drives me out. And if it tries, I'll fight it. A badger could be down here for all I care!_

A burning rage at Smokestar, at LavaClan, at DreamClan, even at Phoenixstar and Ghostwing for starting the Clans filled him. He tried to let the angry energy out of him by running, but it kept building. A part of his brain screamed _TURN BACK! TURN BACK AND GO BACK AND KILL SMOKESTAR!_

_ That's just stupid, _the part of his brain that wasn't miraculously flaming with hate pointed out. _Emberheart would rip your – hey, are those cats?_

Saffron skidded to a halt. Moving towards him were four black silhouettes of cats in the gloom. He tasted the air; AuroraClan.

Saffron unsheathed his claws. He was certain that AuroraClan wouldn't have the same approach for strangers as LavaClan. But something within him didn't care. The AuroraClan cats could do whatever they wanted; it had to be better than suffering LavaClan.

The shapes stopped. Four pairs of eyes – two blue, two green – stared into Saffron's. The air crackled with tension. Then one of the cats spoke:

"You're right, Sprucestripe. It wouldn't take him long to find this."


	14. The author's lack of imagination

Chapter eleven: the author's lack of imagination causes there to be no chapter title

(Eh. I stated that Sprucestripe was with them, which was a complete mistype, but I'm going to work with it.)

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

The usual – please review. Concrit is highly valued. Flames will be saved for roasting marshmallows over.

Saffron recognized the speaker instantly: Wolfshadow.

"Hello, Saffron," Wolfshadow spoke, stepping towards him with a casual air around her. "That is what you're called, no?"

Saffron laughed hollowly. He felt embarrassed to be talked to so casually by a cat who barely knew him. "N-not if you ask LavaClan. T-to them I'm Saffronpaw, and soon Saffronlight."

There was a gagging sound from one of the cats, who stepped forward. Saffron realized it was Stormstrike. "Good lights above, that's bad! No wonder you left 'em."

"That's not the only reason," a third cat spoke.

"Pinewhisker?"

"Yes, Saffron. I'm here."

"So am I!" a fourth, very familiar voice burst in. "I shoulda warned you, Saffronpaw, but I was so sleepy and I barely made it out of camp and Mousenose was after me but then these AuroraClan cats showed up and showed me the secret passage! AuroraClan's crazy, Saffronpaw, but in a good way, don't you think?"

"Sprucestripe, calm down before you talk our ears off," Wolfshadow admonished.

Saffron gave Sprucestripe a funny look. "Whaddo you mean you shoulda warned me?"

"Smokestar stole Swallowwing's poppy seeds and put them in all the squirrels – she knows how much you like squirrels – and some other pieces of prey so she could put you and me to sleep!"

"She stole the poppy seeds?" Pinewhisker asked sharply. "Good DreamClan! She knows how we can't get them during this season …"

"What's so important about you and me being asleep?" Saffron asked, suspicious.

"So she could continue the search for me," Pinewhisker explained. "If I know Smokestar, she didn't want to have to put up with Sprucestripe's impatience to rescue me. As for you…she may be suspicious about your preference for AuroraClan over hers."

"We can talk later," Wolfshadow butted in. "There's something you otta see…Pine, you know about this already, but Spruce and Saff don't."

She led them around a bend and down the tunnel. The ground sloped up, leading to another opening. Wolfshadow lead the group through it.

Saffron found himself standing in a large, bleak clearing of stone. A pile of fish stank at the center of the clearing, which a boulder loomed over. Small nests of moss were dotted about, forming a rough circle. A second, smaller stone rested on the outside, which a cat perched on, like a lookout. A few AuroraClan cats were scattered in the 'camp'; the only one Saffron recognized was the leader, Icestar.

"Is this your camp?" he asked Wolfshadow. She laughed.

"You've heard the rumors that Mousenose and Jadepool spread that the AuroraClan cats sleep outside, right?" Sprucestripe asked. "It's sorta true but not. You see…" she drifted off, as if she didn't know how to say it.

"This, is a decoy camp," Wolfshadow finished for her.

"They're approaching!" The sentry shouted.

Wolfshadow whipped around. "You three, hide by the fish. They're supposed to be the fresh-kill pile. Make it look like you're part of the Clan, but don't do anything to draw attention. Hopefully, the fish will hide your scents."

Saffron, Pinewhisker and Sprucestripe crouched by the fish pile. While he tried to keep his face turned away from the sentry, Saffron couldn't help but sneak a peek. For one thing, the stink of fish was so strong it was hard to not gag.

Two AuroraClan warriors entered, escorting three cats – Emberheart, Mousenose and Jadepool. Icestar strode towards them, face stern. "Why are you here?" he demanded, fur bristling.

"We are here to demand the return of our medicine cat," Emberheart declared.

"We didn't kidnap her," Icestar replied bluntly, staring the deputy in the eye.

"He's not lying," Pinewhisker whispered, so quiet that Saffron barely heard her over the faint howl of the wind.

"So you came here on your own?"

"I'll tell you later. Shh."

"Keep it down," Stormstrike hissed, joining them by the fish, muscles tensed.

"Also, an apprentice of ours has vanished," Emberheart continued. "An apprentice…of great skill and potential."

"We didn't kidnap him either," Icestar shot back.

"How do you know it's a 'he'?" Jadepool demanded.

Icestar froze. Saffron couldn't clearly see his face, but he knew the AuroraClan cat was panicking.

Wolfshadow came to her leader's rescue.

"Well, he said he because sayin' 'they' wouldn't be grammatically correct, and 'we didn't kidnap him or her' just sounds stupid," she purred, casually strolling towards the LavaClan cats.

"Your sister's a genius," Saffron whispered to Stormstrike.

"I know," Stormstrike replied teasingly.

Emberheart gave Wolfshadow a suspicious look. "Well…if you don't return either of the two cats you claim you don't have by two nights away…the consequences will be dire. Remember, LavaClan follows the warrior code. We will have our ancestors by our side."

"How can we give you cats we didn't capture?" an AuroraClan cat yowled.

"If you _find_ either of these two missing cats, and return them to us, you will be redeemed in our eyes…slightly," Emberheart hissed. He turned to the two LavaClan warriors. "It's time to leave, now." They strolled off.

Windstar nodded to the two warriors who'd escorted the LavaClan cats. "Keep an eye on them, and make sure they reach the border."

Silence filled the clearing, before Sprucestripe spoke.

"Holy DreamClan! LavaClan knows the location of the camp!"

"Calm down!" Wolfshadow shouted at her. Several AuroraClan cats gave her annoyed looks.

"Well, that probably was their plan, to use their threats to get them taken to our camp," an AuroraClan warrior suggested. "But calm down, for DreamClan's sake. This is a decoy, remember?"

"Oh, right…" Sprucestripe looked embarrassed. "But what about Saff and my sister? And – holy DreamClan – do they not notice I'm missing?"

"We'll talk about this later," Icestar announced, giving her an annoyed look. "Troutfin, Weaseltail, Brookpelt, it's your job to keep an eye out for LavaClan cats. The rest of you…let's go." He darted into the tunnel, followed by most of the AuroraClan cats. Pinewhisker nodded, and she, her sister and Saffron set off after them.

After following the tunnel for several minutes, weak winter sunlight began to filter into the underground passage.

"Does this lead to their real camp?" Saffron asked the tabby medicine cat.

"Wait until you see this," Pinewhisker purred.

Saffron crawled out of the hole, and turned. Several massive teeth of white stone clustered together to form a hollow large enough to hold a whole pack of cats. AuroraClan cats slipped in and out from the hollow created by the stones or scrabbled up and down the rough stones like squirrels. Strong, heady smells wafted from the hollow – oily, tangy fish, harsh, sour herbs, all hinted with the scent of AuroraClan.

"Like it?" Icestar purred. "These are the Serpent-teeth, though no snakes roam this side of the bank. Our first deputy, Nightheart, found them. Thanks to our cunning, it's never been found. I brought you here because I know we can trust you."

"How-?"

"Ever since you appeared, we've been keeping tabs on you. Namely, two warriors have. I believe you've met Wolfshadow and Stormstrike?"

"Of course he has," Sprucestripe piped up. "Why, he's been staring after Wolfshadow the moment he saw her! He turns into a starry-eyed mouse-brain whenever he sees her. _Toms_," she added disdainfully.

"Sprucestripe, _please,_" her sister chided.

Saffron stared at his paws, embarrassed. _They know…_he felt the prick of eyes stinging his fur. He knew one of those pairs of eyes was Wolfshadow's.

Icestar broke the awkward silence. "As it happens, you'll be safe as long as you stay in camp. I think you'll find it a fascinating place. Enjoy yourself for now…We'll talk later. I've got to meet back up with the warriors who are watching those LavaClan pricks. Pine, can I ask you a favor? Keep an eye on the kits. They seem so fragile."

"I know." Pinewhisker nodded to the AuroraClan leader. "All kittens are fragile."

Icestar bowed his head. "Thank you, Pinewhisker. Thank you for coming when we needed you most."

Pinewhisker seemed flattered. "It was DreamClan that told me you would need me."

"Yes, but you decided to come. You could have stayed in your birth-Clan. DreamClan couldn't make you do that."

Saffron glanced at Sprucestripe. The tabby was uneasy, as if afraid DreamClan would strike the leader down for his casual talk.

"The pricks won't take care of themselves!" an AuroraClan cat yowled.

Icestar followed a small band of his warriors away from the jagged stone hollow.

"'The pricks'?" Sprucestripe demanded to Wolfshadow. "That's not a nice name for us!"

Wolfshadow's muscles tensed. "You call us crazy and evil, so you can expect us to come up with our own names. Or are you two _pricks_ to special for that?"

Sprucestripe's fur rose and she bared her teeth. Wolfshadow's claws slid out, glinting in the weak winter light.

"I – I'll go check on the kits," Pinewhisker stammered. She slipped in between the she-cats into the Serpent-teeth.

The she-cats glared at each other for several seconds before Sprucestripe's fur lowered.

"I don't like this," she complained, claws tearing at the frozen ground. "I get all tense and I don't know why…I just get that bad feeling that something awful is gonna happen. Like there's going to be a war or a disaster and everyone's gonna die."

Wolfshadow's claws slid back into their sheaths. She sighed and glanced at the sky before padding away.

Sprucestripe stared at her paws. "Saff, I have to believe that you aren't just a cat, and that you're that one who's going to save us…save us all."

"You've got the wrong cat, I swear," Saffron protested weakly.

"But even if there was no prophecy, would you save us?" Sprucestripe asked, rubbing against him before bumping her head against his shoulder.

Saffron was so startled that he took several steps away from her, feeling his fur briefly rise. He took a deep breath, letting his body relax.

"Would you?" she pestered, taking a step towards. "Saff, why aren't you talking to me?"

Saffron turned and ran.


End file.
